Fifth Avenue Heartache
by wannabehermy
Summary: NA Fic. Catherine Morland has spent most of her life with her nose in a romance novel. Finally she has the chance to live one.
1. Love of My Life

Cathy Morland did not have long, flowing, locks of some unique hair color. She didn't have piercing blue/green/grey/amber eyes that would shoot daggers at anyone, metaphorically of course. As she stared at her reflection in the mirror she tried hard to find an adjective that would qualify her to be a heroine of one of her romance novels. She tried to envision a man with a big, strong chest in an open flowing shirt holding onto her from behind in a passionate embrace.

She sighed as she realized that it wasn't happening, especially since she was no more than a Minister's daughter and one of five children no less. Cathy (who really hated the name Cathy and secretly called herself Catherine) longed to have hair that wasn't dishwater blonde and eyes that weren't blue like an Icee. She wished her nose wasn't so long and her cheekbones were higher. She wished she could fill out a dress better, but she appeared to be a late bloomer and at 17 was still a bit of a stick figure.

She supposed it didn't help that she was prone to playing with her brothers out at the baseball diamond, or the flag football field, or the basketball court. She was tall and athletic and that was what she had on her side. All of the colleges that she had applied to had offered her partial athletic scholarships, which was a good thing because her poor minister father and her mother the chef couldn't possibly afford full tuition to a University; specifically because they moved a lot due to her father's profession and there were no State Universities for which she could claim residency.

It was also a good thing because the hours Cathy killed after school before her various sports practices were not spent doing homework, as perhaps they should have been, but were instead spent with her nose in different romance novels. She was smart, though, smart enough to maintain the necessary grade point average to play sports without actually studying or doing any of her homework. Anything graded she usually threw together late at night before bed or over breakfast in the morning. The only problem with this, in her father's opinion, was that most of her thoughts were unoriginal and tended to run on the romantic side due to the bulk of her reading. She was next to useless at the dinner table when the conversation grew serious and intellectual.

Catherine (thankyouverymuch) did not care, though. She had never cared for intellectual pursuits anyway. She would much rather go for a run than read John Steinbeck or learn Trigonometry. Either way she was graduating and was set to go to the University of Maryland, College Park to play women's basketball with them which pleased her very much. Her father had been rooting for a Seven Sister's College like Smith or Vassar, but her grades weren't nearly good enough and she was happy to go to a school with a good athletic program.

As a graduation gift, her mother's best friend was coming to town to take her with them to a mountain resort in upstate New York. Catherine had high hopes for this trip, having seen _Dirty Dancing_ one too many times and fancied herself very much a Francis "Baby" Houseman-type character. Her mother had insisted on throwing her a party after her high school graduation and Catharine had the good fortune to hear a friend of her father's pronounce her quite a pretty young woman. This comment had caused her to blush and ultimately led to her position in front of the mirror as she wondered, having dismissed the idea of being a Romantic Heroine, if she and Jennifer Grey (pre-nose job) had anything in common. Her hair was straight and only curled if you beat it into submission with rollers. Her nose was long, but not crooked in an interesting way. She wasn't little and cute and someone you might want to teach how to do a lift in a fancy dance. She was too tall for that sort of thing.

Another sigh escaped her lips and she retreated from the mirror having had enough self-abuse for now. She returned to the open suitcase on her bed and began throwing the things she had picked out into it. There was a knock at her door and her mother and her mother's best friend, and Catherine's namesake, Cathy Allen walked into the room.

"I thought you might like some help packing," Mrs. Morland said as they entered.

"I know exactly what type of thing you'll need at this place so I wanted to make sure you'd be prepared," Mrs. Allen interjected.

"Thanks," Catherine said as she stepped aside. "Here's what I've got so far." She indicated a pile on her bed and her mother rifled through it.

"Oh Cathy," she sighed. "Sweats and running shorts and t-shirts? And nothing but sports bras? Don't think you'll get away with doing nothing but playing sports for four weeks."

"No dear, there are dinners and dances and all kinds of activities. Not just athletic things," Mrs. Allen added as she opened Catherine's closet. "Oh my, it looks like we'll have to do some shopping."

"We can't really afford-" Mrs. Morland began to say before Mrs. Allen interrupted.

"Nonsense, Beth, consider it my pleasure. After all, I owe my goddaughter at least three birthday presents. It's on me! Besides, I do love to shop!"

The matter closed, Catherine tossed at least three athletic items into her suitcase before following her mother and her godmother out of her room. There was nothing she hated more in the world than shopping. She knew with Cathy that shopping would not be a quick affair. Usually with her mother she could get in and out of the store in 30 minutes flat by not being terribly picky about what she wore, but with Cathy Allen it was going to require trying on half the store before making any decisions.

Catherine was modeling a dress for what felt like the five thousandth time. They had been in Nordstram's for 3 hours now and they had accumulated a tall pile of clothes that Mrs. Allen wanted to buy for her that she was certain she'd never wear again. She kept her mouth closed, though, because she felt it was better to own clothes she might never wear than to feel awkward at the resort.

The three of them, Catherine, Mrs. Allen, and Mr. Allen, left the next morning deciding to drive from Maryland to New York in Mr. Allen's H2. Catherine stretched out on the backseat with a pillow and her iPod and the drive passed by relatively quickly. She watched as scenery changed from sterile concrete buildings to bright green foliage, to cascading mountainsides and realized that this trip would be very good for her. She was feeling better already. Overall the drive was quite a success, though they did have to turn back at some point when Mrs. Allen thought she had left her funny hat at the last pit stop, but then she realized it was in the trunk and they were back on the road making good time. It was nearly dinner time when they finally pulled the car up to the main building of the resort.

Mr. Allen was in the building for a mere 10 minutes before they were heading to their cabin. Although Catherine used the word Cabin lightly considering that it was two stories, with a massive gourmet kitchen, a cushy lounge area with a flat screen TV hooked up to the Satellite Dish mounted outside, and had several rooms with their own bathrooms all fitted out with complete luxury and style. Mr. Allen had an itinerary and Mrs. Allen went over it with Catherine sitting in their eating area which was nicer than the nicest Dining Room Catherine had ever eaten in.

"There's dinner and dancing tonight, you should wear that blue sundress we got yesterday. I wish the Kolkers were coming this year! Such nice people you'd simply love their children. Oh well, it is just such a shame that we don't know anyone!"

This had become a fairly constant refrain of Mrs. Allen's on the drive up, not that Catherine had heard it much with her earphones stuffed in her ears, but at lunch and pit stops she heard it constantly.

"Look, tomorrow there's a soccer game!" Catherine quickly scanned the schedule and realized there was some sort of athletic pursuit every single day and wished she had packed more outfits for those.

"Let's go clean up and change for dinner. We don't want to be late."

*~*

"I was so upset to learn that the Petersons wouldn't be coming back this year! Their son is just your age and I knew you two would get along so well. Such a shame."

Catherine realized that hearing something over and over, no matter how well meaning, quickly killed the intention behind it. She knew that Mrs. Allen was trying to make her feel better, but it didn't change the fact that they didn't know a soul. Mr. Allen did not seem at all put out about not having any acquaintances and simply ate his dinner with the same alacrity with which he usually attacked his evening meal.

When dinner was over and the tables were moved back so that dancing could start, Mr. Allen did his duty and asked his wife to dance and the couple left Catherine to sit on the edge of the dance floor feeling like a huge wallflower. It was then that she realized someone was looking at her. She turned her head towards the exit and found a tall, dark, and handsome man, who couldn't have been more than 20 standing awkwardly in the doorway watching her. She hoped that the blue of her dress made the blue of her eyes brighter and that the hairstyle Mrs. Allen had helped her with complemented her face. She was beginning to realize that perhaps doing her makeup hadn't been a huge waste of time and then she realized that he was staring at her and she was staring right back. She smiled shyly for him before looking down uncomfortably.

She stared at the floor as long as she could and soon she noticed a pair of brown boat shoes appear in her peripheral view. She looked up and saw the same man standing there smiling at her.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked with, she noticed, a lopsided grin. His black hair was falling in his (blue!) eyes and she returned his smile.

"Sure," she said standing up. She quickly recounted the number of heroes in her many romance novels who were blessed with black hair and blue eyes and she felt her heart begin to sing. Because, sometimes, the heroines were women who felt ugly and awkward, but it turned out they were actually beautiful and stunning and all it took was the love of a man to show them that. She felt sure this was the start of something big.

The dance was a quick one and he led her around the floor expertly and she followed him easily. Her soccer coach had insisted that all the girls take dance lessons to improve their footwork and at this moment Catherine was extremely grateful for that. When the quick song ended the band on the stage struck up a slow number and the mystery man didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave her. Instead he stepped closer and put his left hand on her back, taking her left hand in his right one.

"What's your name?" he asked with that same smile.

"Catherine," she replied.

"Just Catherine? Like just Madonna? Or Just Cher?" He was laughing at her, but she didn't mind.

"Catherine Morland. What's yours?"

"Henry Tilney," he said guiding her through a tricky dance step. "You're a good dancer."

"Thanks. It helps to have a good partner," she replied with a bashful smile. Was she flirting with him? Was she, Catherine Morland, actually flirting with a guy? She could hardly believe it herself.

When the song ended the band took a break and Catherine and Henry stood awkwardly on the empty dance floor.

"Do you want...some punch or something?" Henry asked rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Sure, that'd be great," Catherine smiled guilelessly at him. Henry smiled back.

Many a man had lost their heads over a sweet smile and fine figure. And while Catherine wasn't necessarily curvy, she was lithe and tan and her smile was the sweetest smile in the room. While Henry had thought it would be fun to dance with her, as there had been no other eligible girls in the room, he hadn't known that her shy glances and sweet smile would be so charming. Catherine had no idea that Henry was, at that moment, becoming charmed. He walked her back to her table where her companions sat sipping cocktails and ignoring each other.

"Oh Catherine, I am so glad you found someone to dance with!" Mrs. Allen effused a bit too warmly in Catherine's opinion. "And who is your friend?"

"Henry Tilney, ma'am," Henry introduced himself taking her hand lightly in his own.

"Oh! Tilney! What an honor! Your father is a very great man!" Mrs. Allen flushed and she practically beamed at him.

"You know him?" Henry asked attempting to hide his own disgust.

"No, I know of him. It would be such an honor to meet him!"

Henry only nodded his head in acknowledgement, but said no more on the subject.

"If you'll excuse me, I was just about to get Catherine a drink. Can I get anything for you?" He glanced from Mrs. Allen to Mr. Allen and back.

"No thank you, we're all set."

When Henry walked away, Catherine sat down and Mrs. Allen began to talk of all the great things Mr. Tilney had achieved in his life. A publishing magnate, he owned most of the newspapers on the East Coast and one major publishing house with several subsidiaries. He had inherited several holdings in different industries, but had majored in journalism and as soon as he reached his majority and took over the family fortune he bought up the best news outlets in the country, including a large chunk of a major news network.

"It's a shame that papers are a dying industry. He's got so many of them that they will most likely create a huge dent in his fortune," Mrs. Allen was saying as Henry returned with Catherine's punch. She took it gratefully and he excused himself to make a call. "He's a very nice young man, Cathy. You're quite lucky to have caught his eye."

Catherine only nodded, but secretly agreed and felt that this was going to improve her chances for a wild romance worthy of a novel. Unfortunately, as Henry made his way back to her he was waylaid by a gentleman and apparently had to talk with him. Henry caught her eye, shrugged and waved, and was occupied thus for the rest of the evening.

As Catherine made her way out behind the Allens, he caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry to have neglected you the whole night. There was a business matter to be discussed and I couldn't get out of it. I hope you're not mad."

"Not at all," Catherine said smiling that great smile, though it seemed a bit sad this time.

"It was a pleasure meeting you and I'm sure we'll run into each again soon."

"Sure," she said brightly. Then he took her hand softly and pulled it to his lips. As his soft lips brushed the back of her hand, she felt her legs get wobbly and hoped she'd be able to make the walk back to the cabin.

"Goodnight Catherine."

"Goodnight Henry," she said as he walked off in the other direction.

This trip was turning out to be most eventful indeed.


	2. Not So Fresh Feeling

Disclaimer: Jane Austen's works are Fair Use publications with no existing Copyright. Also, I'm a dork.

Catherine awoke early to take a run. The mountain air was cool and clear so early and she enjoyed not having to cut through the heavy humidity that usually hung in the air all hours of the day during the summer back in Maryland. When she returned to the cabin she took a shower and emerged in a fresh floral print cotton dress to find the Allens enjoying breakfast while a woman worked away in the kitchen.

"Lupe, please make Cathy some eggs," Mrs. Allen called to the woman in the kitchen. "Cathy, how do you take your eggs?"

"Um, scrambled, please." Catherine sat down and pulled a piece of toast off of the stack on the table and started slathering it with strawberry jam. There was a platter piled high with home fries and bacon and she wondered if they would be eating this way every morning. She'd definitely need to play some kind of sport every day to stay in shape for Basketball.

"I didn't realize we'd be eating here at all," Catherine said between mouthfuls.

"Only for breakfast. We retain Lupe every year for the month. She stays in the unoccupied room and has the rest of the day free once she's tidied up a bit and done the laundry. I don't know what I'd do without her." Catherine thought it sort of defeated the purpose of staying in a cabin resort, but kept her mouth shut. She'd sampled some of Cathy Allen's cooking and knew it was not something she needed to do ever again.

At that moment a plate of scrambled eggs was set down in front of her and she spooned some potatoes onto the plate and took a slice of bacon.

"What's on the schedule today?" Catherine asked.

"Mr. Allen has a golf game and I thought you and I could go to a Yoga class."

"Oh, um, sure. I guess so."

"I picked out a wonderful outfit for just for that type of thing. No worries. They'll have mats there."

"Is it before the soccer game?" Catherine asked

"Now Catherine, do you really think that Henry Tilney is going to appreciate the fact that you enjoy kicking a soccer ball around? Men like him want their women to be feminine and delicate. You'd do better to go to Yoga instead of playing soccer."

Catherine was torn for a moment between admitting that her godmother was right and the feeling that this was a vacation and she'd like to do something she enjoys. Remembering Henry's smile from the night before and her relief at having made an effort to look nice she decided that she'd achieve her summer romance more easily if she didn't spend the whole time on the soccer field or the basketball court. Though when it came to basketball, she didn't give a flying fig who cared, she was going to play. It was her first love after all.

Grudgingly, she changed into the outfit Mrs. Allen handed her which consisted of nothing but spandex and pulled herself into it. It did an excellent job of showing the world just how flat-chested she was.

*~*

"Now arms up to the ceiling and together in front of your chest, breathe in and arms up and out, exhale as you bend at the waist. Hands on your shins if you can't reach the floor ladies."

Catherine considered herself flexible, but apparently not flexible enough. She followed the girl in front of her, who seemed to know what she was doing as the whole class stepped one foot out and then the other before laying on the floor.

"Now push through your feet and hands and lift your buttocks to the sky. Try and keep your feet flat."

After an hour of this torture, Catherine lay on her back staring at the ceiling of the studio and wishing she hadn't wasted her time on a shower already. Mrs. Allen was busy chatting with someone she had met by the mat bin and the girl who she had been following was sitting nearby and bossing around two other girls.

"No, Sophie, you look wretched in Pink, when we get back you have to take that polish off. I've got a dark red that will look great."

"But dark red will make me look like my toes are bleeding!"

Catherine couldn't fight the smirk creeping up. She detested all things girly and only painted her nails under duress. Looking over at Mrs. Allen, Catherine saw her godmother hurrying over to her with the other woman.

"Cathy, this is an old friend of mine, Mrs. Thorpe."

Catherine stood up and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Thorpe."

"Please call me Sally," Mrs. Thorpe exclaimed taking her hand. "You just have to meet my girls. Isabelle! Sophia! Francesca! Come over here and meet my dear, old friend Cathy Allen."

The three girls who had been sitting very close by jumped at their mother's shouting and hurried over to meet their new acquaintance.

"Cathy, these are my daughters. Belle, Sophie, Fran, this is Cathy Allen and Cathy Morland."

"You can call me Catherine," Cathy the younger said. She peeked at her godmother and found a puzzled look. Quickly she added, "to avoid any confusion."

"Of course," Cathy Allen said.

"How about Cath?" Isabelle suggested. "No point in making your name _longer_."

"Um, sure, I guess. If you want to call me Cath." Personally, she felt it sounded too much like some medical term she had heard on _Grey's Anatomy_, but she didn't want to rebuff a possible friend.

"Well, Cath," Mrs. Allen said, trying on the new nickname, "Sally and I go way back. We were in Prep school together. We have a lot of catching up to do. Why don't you and I go back to the cabin and freshen up and Sally and the girls can meet us for lunch. Sound good?"

"Sure," Catherine (thankyouverymuch) shrugged and couldn't see a problem with that. They were awfully girly, but that might be for the best if she was going to attract Henry Tilney.

*~*

Lunch was a long and ridiculous affair in which Mrs. Thorpe bragged about her five children and Mrs. Allen bragged about her five fur coats. Sophia and Francesca were twins and were off immediately after they finished eating which left Isabelle and Catherine to their own devices. Isabelle suggested a walk and Catherine readily agreed.

"When I first saw you," Isabelle said after an awkward silence, "I knew you must be a Morland."

"Really?" Catherine looked at her curiously, forgetting to keep a look out for Henry.

"You look just like your brother," she said.

"Which brother?" Catherine had three brothers and a sister. There was no knowing of which brother she spoke.

"James of course! He goes to Brown with my brother John. He spent spring break with us in Connecticut last semester.

"Oh! Right! I remember now. He told my parents about it. What a small world."

"I know. I couldn't believe it when I saw you," Isabelle smiled brightly for her. After another pause she spoke up. "I notice that you've been looking for someone. Anyone I might know?"

"Oh, um, probably not. It's nothing."

"Aw, that blush tells me it's not nothing. What's his name?"

"Henry," Catherine could feel her face flush even more and watched the ground as she walked.

"Tell me all about him."

Catherine filled her in on the details of her first, and only, encounter with Henry Tilney. She felt herself blushing every time she said his name and wished her face would stop betraying her. When she finished she looked at Isabelle who had a smirk on her face.

"You're in love!"

"After one meeting? I don't think so."

"Well, if not now, then soon. He sounds awesome. I can't wait to meet him!"

"If I ever see him again," Catherine stated.

Catherine wasn't so sure that she wanted to introduce Henry to her new friend who had a perfect figure and flawless skin and beautiful, wavy chestnut hair and bright green eyes. Isabelle was the type of girl usually cast in romance novels. She was reluctant to introduce her Hero to a possible Heroine.

"You'll see him again. This place isn't that big. Anyway, I need to make sure he's good enough for my new friend. I can't have you stuck with some dud."

"Oh he's good enough for me. I'd say too good for me, actually."

Isabelle surveyed the grounds and found two young men tossing a football back and forth and directed their walk that way. She felt their eyes on her and tossed her mane of hair back before smiling sweetly for Catherine.

"There's no way he could possibly be too good for you." They walked a while longer and Isabelle put her arm companionably through Catherine's. "Look there at those two boys."

Catherine looked in the direction Isabelle indicated.

"What about them?" The shorter one had a good arm.

"They've been staring at us. Can you believe it? As if."

Catherine thought for someone who seemed upset about being watched she was doing an awful lot of hair tossing. "Do you want to talk to them?"

"No, of course not! I've only got eyes for one man right now. We should walk this way and avoid them."

Catherine allowed herself to be pulled along and realized that the boys were essentially following them. After a few minutes the boys headed off to the main lodge and Isabelle surreptitiously guided Catherine in the same direction. Catherine was somewhat naïve in the ways of love, but she could recognize when she was following someone and for some reason Isabelle was following these boys. She wondered how close this girl was to her brother. Of if it was even her brother who she had eyes for. She hadn't said and Catherine didn't care enough to ask. Just as they were about to overtake the two football playing boys, Isabelle stopped suddenly with an "Oh my God!"

Catherine followed Isabelle's gaze and gasped.

"James!" she shouted running towards her favorite brother. He met her with open arms and hugged her tightly for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a job as a lifeguard," he said to Catherine while his gaze never left Isabelle who was pretending to look off into the distance. "What are you doing here?"

"The Allens brought me as a graduation gift. Didn't Mom tell you?"

"I haven't spoken to Mom recently." The man next to her brother jabbed him in the ribs causing him to jump. "Cathy, this is John Thorpe my roommate at school."

"Hi John," she said holding out her hand.

"Hello Cathy," he took her hand and kissed it, just as Henry had the night before only this time it made her skin crawl instead of making her knees week. She took her hand back and turned to James who had begun walking towards Isabelle.

Isabelle turned her 100-Watt smile on James as he approached.

"James tells me you're a basketball star," John said with more smarm than charm. John Thorpe was wearing Bermuda shorts, a golf shirt which was unbuttoned, with the collar popped up and too much gel in his hair. He had a gold chain around his neck and his shirt wasn't tucked in.

Catherine Morland didn't know much about boys, but she knew a douche bag when she saw one. The fact that he was her brother's friend and her new friend's brother meant they'd be spending much more time together than she would have cared to, but for James she would suffer. She didn't get to see him nearly as much as she wanted to after all.

"Um, yeah, I got a partial scholarship to Maryland to play with them."

"That's a pretty highly ranked team there, congratulations."

"Thanks," she blushed at the praise and surprise at finding out he actually knew the stats for the women's team.

"We were just heading to our cabin. What are you two up to?"

"Belle and I were just walking. We left Mrs. Allen and your mother in the dining room."

"Oh yeah, I should go see Mom. Belle!" He shouted at his sister. "Let's go find Mom."

"No need to shout," she said pleasantly as she bid goodbye to James and followed her brother.

"I can't believe you're here!" Catherine said to her older brother. "This is going to be so much fun. What are your hours like?"

"I've got the morning shift at the pool so I'm free at one. I suppose I should go say hello to the Allens."

Catherine agreed and they walked the same trail that John and Isabelle had taken to the dining room. "Why didn't you tell me about Isabelle?"

"There's nothing to tell. I like her a lot, but I haven't spent much time with her. I'm glad she's here and that you're friends with her. She's really nice and I'll bet she'll be a good influence on you."

"I guess you're hoping her girly-girl ways will rub off on me?"

"Maybe. A little anyway. You're a woman now, you know. You should start acting like one."

"You're just saying that because I beat you at everything," she smirked.

"Except swimming," he retorted.

"Yeah, yeah," she said wearily, "except swimming. Thanks for the reminder Michael Phelps."

"Good to know that no matter how many top ranked teams you get recruited to, you're still my annoying kid sister." He laughed at her as they walked into the dining room.

James made a beeline for the Thorpes and said hello to Mr. and Mrs. Allen giving Mrs. Allen an affectionate peck on the cheek and Mr. Allen a hearty handshake. When Catherine joined them they were making plans to meet tonight for dinner and the movie on the lawn. There were many things about the situation that Catherine wished were different, but she had James now and she had the idea that Henry would appear again and for those two things alone she was willing to put up with Isabelle's weird behavior and John's douchebaggery.

The Allens invited James to come stay in their cabin, but he had signed a contract with the resort and was required to sleep in the employee's quarters which weren't bad, but certainly weren't luxury cabins. So they parted ways outside of the dining room. Catherine went back to the cabin and checked the afternoon itinerary only to find that the only thing planned was horseshoes and croquet on the front lawn, neither of which appealed to her. She settled for reading her newest book curled up in the huge sofa in the living room.

She tried to focus on the words, but couldn't help comparing Henry to the Hero in the book, Lord Rafe Pellingham. After awhile she had forgotten that Henry didn't stand 6'5" tall and that he didn't have a broad chest and shoulders capable of crushing his lady love to him in a fit of passion. She forgot that Henry didn't have cheekbones that could cut glass and an aquiline nose handed down from the Roman Gods.

It wasn't until it was time to dress when Catherine had to put her book away that she remembered what he really looked like and realized she liked his actual personage better than any romantic Hero she'd ever read about.

The revelation made her smile.

A/N: I've enabled anonymous reviews now so hopefully, if anyone is actually reading the story, you can give me some feedback. Are you bored to death? Are you enjoying it? These are the great mysteries of my life right now. Sad, huh?


	3. Nothing But Net

Disclaimer: Jane Austen's works are Fair Use publications with no existing Copyright. Also, I'm a dork.

Three days had passed since Catherine had danced with Henry and she was certain that he was gone for good and she would never see him again. Isabelle talked of him constantly. It almost seemed like Isabelle was actively trying to make Catherine blush. However, by the third day Catherine had officially given up looking for him.

Since their meeting, Isabelle and Catherine had discovered a mutual love of romance novels. They both had their favorite authors and had exchanged books so that they had new reading materials. Belle was obsessed with Johanna Lindsey's Malory series, while Catherine was in love with Julia Quinn's Bridgerton series. Catherine and Isabelle had taken to spending the hotter part of the day in the Allen's living room reading novels together. It was a companionable time of the day and seemed to make up for the fact that Catherine seemed unable to get to any of the morning athletic activities.

Every morning Catherine went for her run and came back to be informed that she and Mrs. Allen were attending some kind of weird class. The first day had been Yoga, the second day was meditation. Yesterday morning they had gone to a writing workshop, which Catherine had found exceedingly dull and mostly humiliating. Her writing had come out sounding like her main reading material, while the others had written things that sounded like free verse poetry and emotional prose. When she had read hers aloud the other women had stared at her with gaping mouths. Catherine swore she wouldn't bother with writing again.

Every evening the Morland siblings and the Allens met the Thorpes for dinner and the dancing that followed. Catherine readily submitted to this because she enjoyed dancing and it was great exercise after the rich dinners served in the Dining Room. The only bad part was that sleazy John Thorpe who attempted to lay claim to her for the whole evening. When another guy tried to dance with her he would act insulted and sulk for the rest of the evening, as though she were cheating on him. The idea that he already felt a proprietary claim over her after just having met was preposterous and every time she accepted an offer to dance from someone who _wasn't_ John Thorpe she laughed at his reaction calling him ridiculous. After the third night of this behavior he begun to lighten up and stopped pretending she was his exclusive date. It didn't help that he seemed to be taking pleasure in the fact that other men wanted to spend time with her, as though he were proud of this fact. His behavior was extremely weird considering the lack of encouragement she was giving him. She hoped James wasn't saying anything to him behind her back and thought about asking her brother as soon as she could pry him off of Isabelle Thorpe.

Prying wasn't an exaggeration either. When they danced together it looked as though Isabelle was James's new appendage. She rebuffed all other offers to dance and laughed at the trail of disappointed looks she left around the dance floor. James looked pleased as punch to have his arms around such a coveted girl and regardless of the tempo of the dance they clung to each other and pretended every song was a slow song.

Sometimes John would wander off to schmooze some of the wealthier guests he had met during his morning shifts and Catherine would be left to sit at the table with Mrs. Allen, who only ever got her one duty dance from Mr. Allen who would then find his golf buddies and spend the evening outside smoking cigars and drinking some kind of strong, brown liquor. It was times like these that she would eye the door and will Henry Tilney to appear as he had that first evening when they had no friends whatsoever.

This fourth morning Mrs. Allen had a headache and Catherine was free to do as she pleased. Luckily, the headache coincided with a basketball game. Catherine arrived early and tried to ignore the taunting stares of the men standing around. She was shooting around with a loose ball waiting for things to get organized when she heard a familiar voice entering the gym. Her heart sank as she watched Henry Tilney put a gym bag down in the corner and lace up his sneakers. How could he ever fall for her now? Whether she played on his team or against him, he would be turned off by her athletic prowess. She shook her head and remembered the promise she had made to her first love, basketball, and took a deep breath before shooting a perfect three-pointer, nothing but net.

"Beautiful Arc," he said having appeared next to her.

"Thanks," she said as someone bounced the ball back to her. She took the shot again and made it.

"You hid this from me," he accused her with a light, teasing voice.

"How could I have hid this from you in the very short amount of time we spent together?"

"This should be the first thing you tell everyone when you meet them."

"I'm not a bragger."

"I know that." He smiled as she made the shot a third time. "You should be."

"What about you?" she asked holding the ball out to him with one hand. He smiled at her hand, able to grip a basketball and hold it three feet from the ground with no problem. She knew this wasn't achieving her goal. At the moment, she didn't care.

He took the ball from her and dribbled it around his feet. His hands were skilled, that was clear. He did a little between-the-leg work and finally brought the ball up to his eye level and shot it. The ball bounced straight up off of the back of the rim and then fell straight down through the hoop.

"Last shots made are Captains!" someone shouted and everyone in the gym turned to look at Catherine and Henry. They shared a smile before looking at the crowd. The two of them chose teams until there was no one left to choose from and then they picked a starting line-up. Catharine sent her tallest player to tip off and the man who had volunteered to referee tossed the ball which began the game.

The game was fairly intense, but Catherine was quite used to that level of play. She assumed that most of the guys here played for fun and recreation, whereas she played a very competitive game. Since Catherine and Henry both played guard and were the captains for their teams they spent the entire game guarding each other. She was a generous point guard who saw the whole playing field and knew who was open at all times. She was not afraid to pass the ball and felt no need to showboat, like a lot of the guys on the court seemed to do. There was one particularly stressful moment when the defense was too tight and she had to face off with Henry. It was a tough contest, but eventually she managed to fake him out and get a three-pointer off with ease. Catherine sent up a quick prayer that she was not imagining the look of admiration on his face.

The game was close, but Catherine's Jaguars eventually beat Henry's Wildcats. Catherine was exhausted and had to admit that he had made her work for her victory. She was stretching out when he approached her.

"Good game, Catherine." She blushed to hear him say her name the way she liked it, but luckily she was so hot from the game that it wasn't visible.

"Thanks Henry, you too."

"My sister and I are going for a swim after lunch if you'd like to join us?"

"I'd love to," she said a bit too quickly. "As long as I don't have to compete against you," she smiled for him before dipping her head into her stretch.

"Okay, no competition, I promise. We should probably digest our food before we head to the pool, though. Why don't we come by your cabin around two o'clock?"

"That sounds good," Catherine finished her last stretch and stood up with the assistance of Henry. "Cabin 210."

"Oh we're really close to you on that side. Cool, so I'll see you at two."

"Yeah, see you then," she waved at him as he headed out of the gym. She gathered her towel and her water bottle and began to follow him. Her legs were like jelly from the exercise and her breathing was still a bit labored, but she didn't feel any of it. He had seen her play, been beaten by her even, and still wanted to spend time with her and introduce her to his sister! Surely he didn't mind that she was athletic. Not after that display. She walked back to her cabin with a renewed sense of confidence.

On the way there she passed James and John walking from the pool to their cabin.

"Did you play this morning?" James asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it was great. We murdered them." Her grin nearly split her face.

John eyed her sweaty figure clad in a t-shirt and gym shorts. She certainly didn't look like the young woman he had been dancing with these past few nights.

"You are going to get cleaned up before lunch, aren't you?" John asked with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Catherine sensed his tone and smiled. "No, I thought I'd go like this. I like to have a good musk at all times, ya know?" James laughed and hit his friend on the arm.

"Of course she's going to clean up. Cathy can't stand being gross and sweaty, can you Cat."

Catherine smiled again for James. He was the only person in the world allowed to call him Cat. Generally, she preferred not to be called after an animal. "I don't know about that. But yes. I won't be like this for long, John. Will I see you at lunch?"

"Of course," James said as they said their goodbyes and walked off in different directions.

*~*

After a long, hot shower, Catherine dressed without thinking and went to join Mrs. Allen for the walk to lunch. She felt Mrs. Allen's critical gaze on her and saw her mentally shrug as it was only lunch, not dinner, after all. They set out and Catherine's heart fell as she saw the dark clouds gathering around the mountains. She knew that her post-lunch swim would most likely be postponed.

"Oh, Cath!" Isabelle exclaimed as Catherine took her seat next to her. "Your brother had the best idea. We're going to drive to an old mansion after lunch."

"An old mansion? Where?"

"It's up in Schenectady."

"How far away is that?" Catherine asked confused.

"Oh, I don't know, it can't be more than a few hours," Isabelle waved her hand dismissively. "It's supposed to be just like the mansion from that book where the woman meets a man in modern times, but it turns out they're the descendents of lovers torn apart and – surely you remember that one!"

"I do, I just don't know if it's such a good idea. I promised Henry I'd go swimming with him this afternoon," she finished shyly. Catherine knew what kind of reaction she expected and it wasn't the one she got.

"Oh, please, it's about to pour down rain, there won't be any swimming today. You should come with us instead."

"Belle, if it's going to rain as badly as that I don't like the idea of driving through the mountains in it. None of us are familiar with these roads."

"Psh, don't be such Debbie Downer. It'll be fine. We've got a map and everything."

"Still, I don't think I'll be going along. Maybe Henry will suggest an alternative."

"You would rather spend the afternoon with a man you met once four days ago instead of me who's been your loyal friend this whole time and my brother who has been very dedicated to you?"

"I told you how I feel about Henry," Catherine said in a low voice.

"Of course, well, I suppose its first come first serve with you. I didn't realize you could be so fickle." Isabelle's manner had turned cold and she was playing with her food with a frown on her face.

"Belle, no, I'm not fickle! I'll go, but can't we go some other time? Maybe some day when it's not pouring rain? I hate driving in the rain."

"Okay, fine," Isabelle pouted. "I'll discuss it with James."

Isabelle then turned to James Morland sitting on her other side and spoke exclusively to him for the rest of the meal, which left Catherine with no one to talk to but John Thorpe who had sat down on her other side when she hadn't been looking. She did not feel relieved by his attentions or by the renewal of her friendship with Isabelle. She felt only disappointment as the skies opened up and the rain began to fall. At the very least she wouldn't be driving anywhere in this weather.

*~*

"Hello?" Catherine answered the little intercabin phone that had been ringing since both Mr. and Mrs. Allen had retired to bed for an afternoon nap.

"May I speak with Catherine?" a timid female voice asked.

"This is she."

"Catherine, I'm Eleanor Tilney."

"Oh, Henry's sister?"

"Yes, he told me that you were going to the pool with us, but obviously we won't make it there today. Maybe some other time?"

"Of course, any time you're available," Catherine effused a bit eagerly.

"Why don't we see how the weather turns out tomorrow and plan for that?"

"That sounds perfect!"

"In the meantime, I'm going to the Yoga class in the morning, will I see you there? Or perhaps you would prefer to go back to the basketball court?"

"I'm afraid that my godmother tends to decide what the morning activities are and I feel kind of obligated to join her since she doesn't like going alone. I have to say I have no idea what I'm doing in the morning. But maybe I'll see you there?"

"I hope so. I'll keep a look out for you. Henry described you to me so I'll find you."

Catherine felt her cheeks burning again and couldn't suppress her smile.

"I can't wait to meet you," Catherine assured her.

"I'll talk to you later."

They said their goodbyes and Catherine hung up the phone feeling like a superstar. He had described her! His sister wanted to meet her based on his description! It was too much to hope that he was developing feelings for her after only two meetings, but was it possible that he might have the same crush on her that she had on him?

This was not how it worked in romance novels. Those relationships began with disagreements, with arguments that caused the Hero and Heroine to misunderstand each other. Romance novels didn't start with two people hitting it off and developing a mutual affection for each other.

Catherine wasn't the least bit upset to admit that this was infinitely better than the plot of a romance novel.

A/N: Sorry for any typos, I was in a rush to post this. I'm headed off to the wilds of Radford, VA for a week so I'm not sure if I'll have any time to write. Thanks for the reviews! They are a real motivator. =)


	4. Just Dance

Disclaimer: Jane Austen's works are Fair Use publications with no existing Copyright. Also, I'm a dork.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I was on vacation and didn't get much free time to write. I've got a free week though so I'll try to make it up to you! And thank you SO MUCH for the lovely reviews. I swear I squeal with delight every time I read one. =) On with the show...

That night Catherine dressed for dinner with the utmost care. She stood in her closet (yes _in_ her closet) staring at her selection of dresses and wondering which shade of blue would best compliment her eyes. She wondered if Mrs. Allen would find it odd if she requested assistance with her hair. The feeling of excitement that was building in her chest was making it difficult for her to breath. If an emotion were capable of harm, this one would have suffocated her. Catherine already had images of her and Henry dancing the night away in her mind and perhaps they would have a chance to go for a walk by the moonlight...

"Cath," Mrs. Allen called before opening the door to Catherine's room. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the closet, Mrs. Allen," she called to her godmother.

"You're not dressed? We're leaving any minute now."

"Oh no! I haven't done a thing with my hair!"

"Here," Mrs. Allen pulled a cornflower blue strapped summer dress off of a hanger and handed it to her. "Come here," she said.

Catherine walked with Mrs. Allen to the vanity in her room and sat down while Mrs. Allen pulled her hair quickly and harshly into a chignon. A few swipes of the mascara brush and some lip gloss completed the look and she was ready to go.

*~*

Their small group arrived at exactly the right time, not too early, but not late. And yet, Henry was not there. They moved to the table with the Thorpes where James was already ensconced with Isabelle. They smiled at her arrival as if the lunchtime argument had never taken place. Catherine didn't question Belle's behavior, but she didn't return the smile with any enthusiasm. She took a seat between Mr. and Mrs. Allen and avoided John's eye as best she could, while at the same time trying not to stare at the entrance looking for Henry. Dinner was an interesting affair as Isabelle, James, and John talked on and on about this old mansion they had decided to visit and how great it was supposed to be.

Catherine stared at her plate and spoke only when she was spoken to, which ultimately wasn't much. When plates were cleared and the tables were moved she saw Henry enter with a girl around Catherine's age and an older man who was so focused on his blackberry phone that he ran into the girl when they stopped at the threshold. Catherine tried very hard not to stare at them, she didn't want to seem overeager, but she was pleased to see the girl tap Henry and point in her direction. She looked up when she saw him waving to her from the corner of her eye and she smiled brightly and waved back.

Henry led his sister towards the Allen/Thorpe table and walked around to Catherine's side of the table. His father was still standing at the entrance typing away at his blackberry.

"Henry," Catherine said unable to hide the delight from her voice.

"Hi Catherine," he replied with a gorgeous smile. "I wanted to introduce my sister Eleanor."

"Henry's told me so much about you," Eleanor said holding out her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Catherine blushed and shook her hand. "I wish I could say the same," she smiled at Henry, "But I only just learned about you."

"Oh well," Eleanor put on a big, fake sigh and looked forlornly at her brother. "It's nothing less than I'm used to."

"I think you can forgive my forgetfulness when you've been in the company of this young lady. How can anyone talk of sisters around such a charming companion?" Henry winked at Catherine and Eleanor laughed.

"You're a terrible flirt!"

Coming from John Thorpe it would have sounded smarmy, but from Henry it was sweet and jokey and she knew he was exaggerating to make his sister laugh.

"Honestly, we didn't spend all that much time together and when we did there was dancing and basketball and very little talking." Catherine had stood up in an attempt to move the pair away from the table.

"I take no offence, but Henry is right. I don't expect him to talk to girls about his sister, really." She smiled brightly and her eyes turned towards someone joining them.

"Cath, honey, won't you introduce me to your friends?" It was John Thorpe. What made him think that he could call her honey?

"Um, this is John Thorpe, he's my brother's roommate at Brown. John, this is Henry and Eleanor Tilney."

"Tilney? As in TILNEY?"

Eleanor blushed and Henry cleared his throat awkwardly. "Of course," Henry finally said.

"Of course," John repeated. "Cath, their starting to dance. You promised me the first dance," John said taking her hand tightly. She tugged on it hard and freed herself from his grasp.

"I don't remember promising you anything, John."

"You did, just awhile ago. I asked for the first dance and you nodded yes."

Catherine's face burned and she realized she hadn't heard what he'd said, she'd just agreed to get him to shut up.

"Oh, I suppose I did," she said to the floor. Looking up at Henry she found him examining her closely with a wry smile on his face. Eleanor was looking from John, to Catherine, to Henry and back again.

"Well, a promise is a promise, Catherine, but you must allow me the next dance," Henry said taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"I don't think-" John began to bluster.

"I'd love to," Catherine said quickly and breathlessly. "Come on, John." She stalked away leaving him staring after her.

"You'd better go," Eleanor said politely.

"Of course," John rushed off to join her.

Henry and Eleanor shared a look.

*~*

"How do you know those people?" John asked looking over his shoulder at the Tilney family who were now sitting at a table near the Allens and Thorpes.

"I danced with Henry the first night we were here," Catherine said simply watching the Tilney children converse easily with Mrs. Allen.

"Do you know who they are?" John asked in shock.

"Of course I do."

"You're very relaxed for being in the presence of greatness."

"John, he's nice. What's there to be stressed about?"

John looked at Cath with a new respect. Clearly she was used to mingling with the best people. Rubbing elbows with the Tilneys must be second nature to her.

"Sure, no problem. I suppose I should be flattered that he wants to dance with you," he said loftily.

"Why should you be flattered?" She looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Well, you're my girl and he wishes you were his, so I'm definitely flattered," John shrugged as if it were simple.

"I'm not your girl!" Catherine said aghast.

"Of course you are," John said guiding her through a clumsy step. Normally, she would have done the step with ease, but she was so dumbfounded by the statement she had lost all concentration. Luckily, the music ended then and she dropped his hands and all pretense of enjoying his company and stalked away again.

Where did he get these ideas? Who was filling his head with these ridiculous notions? All she could do was walk purposefully towards the one person she wanted to dance with more than anything. If she had bothered to look at John, she would have seen his face turn red before he stomped off of the dance floor in a different direction.

When Catherine reached Mrs. Allen and the Tilneys she put on her best smile and tried to shake off the awful conversation she had just left.

"Hi, everyone," Catherine said breathlessly.

"Just in time," Henry said standing up. "I'm ready to dance."

"Great," she said taking his proffered hand and following him back to the dance floor, relieved to not see John anywhere in sight. She thanked her lucky stars that the song the band struck up was slow and she happily obliged when Henry placed his hand on her back and guided her closer to him.

"My sister says it's a shame we didn't manage to talk and dance at the same time," Henry said seriously.

"It was a fast number, that one dance."

"And no chance for conversation on the basketball court," he said with a smile. Catherine could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"No, not really. So," she started shyly.

"Yes?"

"You disappeared for a few days."

"Ah, yes, I did. I actually came up here to check things out and book the cabin. My dad is extremely picky about his vacation spots and I assured him this place was secluded enough, but not completely backwoods."

"Hardly," Catherine chuckled. "Our cabin is practically a manse."

"You're not used to the luxury then?"

"I'm the middle of five children. My mom's a chef and my dad's a Unitarian minister. We're not exactly rolling in it. I'm going to school next year on a partial scholarship."

"Really?" Henry asked looking down at her.

"Yes." She was silent for a moment wondering if it all mattered. "Why?" she finally asked.

"You're not the normal kind of girl one finds at these places," Henry whispered.

"Is that bad?" she wondered aloud as he spun her expertly.

"No, it's good. It's very, very good."

"What is the normal kind of girl one finds?" she asked jokingly with her heart in her throat.

"Um, let's see...debutantes; trust fund girls, mostly they're looking for the heir to an empire of some kind; going to, or went to, college to find a husband and for no other reason; agree with whatever you say; like the same things you like, but act like complete bitches when you're out of earshot," Henry rattled off with a hint of anger in his voice.

Catherine knew he must have had his heartbroken by one of those kinds of girls at some point.

"And never, ever, would you find one of those girls playing something rough and unfeminine like basketball."

Catherine blushed. "It's very hard to get a boyfriend when you're good at sports," she said quietly, more to herself than to Henry.

"I bet. Guys can be such jerks sometimes."

She smiled then and looked at him to see that he was gazing at her very intensely.

"I think," he said as he twirled her out and back in, "that you are a beautiful ball player and it is fantastic that you play regardless of what people might think about it."

She blushed and went to reply, but didn't know what to say. "Thank you," she finally managed. "I've been playing for most of my life and it's gotten me into school. I don't really care what boys think. Basketball is my first love."

"You are a remarkable woman, Catherine." They were silent for a moment as the music stopped. Henry had her hand in his and they made no move to leave the dance floor. Somehow they both knew that there was more dancing to be done.

The next song was a moderate one with some complicated dance moves involved, but conversation happened occasionally.

"I have a question for you," Henry said at one point.

"What's that?"

"I call you Catherine and I introduced you to Ellie as Catherine, because that's what you told me your name is, but why is everyone else calling you Cath?"

"I, uh, prefer to be called Catherine, but my family called my Cathy when I was growing up, which I hate. Anyway, I told everyone here to call me Catherine to avoid confusion, Cathy is my godmother's name also, and they didn't like the idea of calling me something longer than Cathy so Isabelle christened me Cath and it seems to have stuck."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I hate that too, but I've never been the argumentative type. Plus, I don't want to upset Mrs. Allen. She likes her name."

Henry nodded and they danced in silence for a while longer. Suddenly, over Henry's shoulder Catherine could see John Thorpe striking up a conversation with Mr. Tilney and they were both watching she and Henry dance.

"What's your dad like?" she asked.

"He's basically a robber baron," he chuckled mirthlessly. "He's ruthless in business, clueless with his children, and completely charming when he has to be. And he misses my mother so much that he can't sleep at night."

"He sounds like a complicated man," she said simply. "My dad is an open book."

"Complicated doesn't begin to describe him. He'll like you," Henry said as the music stopped. "Do you want to meet him?"

"I don't want to impose," she said shyly.

"No, I think after two dances he'll want to meet you. He has to make sure you're the appropriate type of girl to marry into the family," he winked at her and she giggled.

"Well, you are the heir to the Tilney empire," she said loftily.

"No, not at all. I'm the second son. My brother Fred is the heir."

"You seem happy about that," she said surprised.

"I wouldn't inherit that company if my life depended on it," he paused. "Wait, that came out wrong," they both laughed as they walked over towards his father who was still standing with John Thorpe.

"Henry," his father called to him, "who is this charming young lady you've been monopolizing all evening?"

"Dad, this is Catherine Moreland. Catherine, my father Carter Tilney."

"A pleasure," Mr. Tilney said as he took her hand and kissed it the same way his son had.

"The pleasure is all mine," Catherine said smiling for him.

"Well, well, don't let me keep you from the dance floor. You two made quite a pair out there. Go on then," he said waving them off.

"But-" John Thorpe tried to intervene.

"Great idea, dad," Henry said quickly. "Let's go Catherine." He dragged her away before John could say anything.

"Great to meet you Mr. Tilney," Catherine waved as they walked off. "You're my savior," she looked up at Henry in awe.

"You haven't once looked like you were enjoying the company of that douche bag John Thorpe."

"Very astute observation. He seems to think we're a couple, but as far as I'm concerned we're a couple of people thrown together by circumstance, not a couple-couple."

"I'm glad to hear it," Henry said as they began dancing again. It was a fast number this time and they danced the rest of the night away stopping occasionally to chat with Ellie, as Eleanor had requested Catherine call her, and to get some water to cool off.

It had been a magical evening for Catherine and Ellie and Henry had assured her they would go swimming together as soon as the weather permitted. Ellie had even talked Mrs. Allen into attending Yoga with her so that Catherine would be free to play basketball instead. Ellie was already Catherine's favorite person in the world. Second only to Henry.

At this point in any great novel, the hero and heroine were furious with each other over some misunderstanding and were thrown together through some remarkable circumstances regardless of the fact that they hated each other. Catherine was beginning to see Romance Novels for what they were: Fantasy. She thought it might be time to pick up some more realistic titles at the library.


	5. Lies

Disclaimer: Jane Austen's works are Fair Use publications with no existing Copyright. Also, I'm a dork.

A/N: New week, new chapter. Once again thank you to my faithful reviewers. Even the shortest line of praise inspires me to write. Hey! Who wants some action? Read on...

Catherine woke before her alarm, so excited was she to start her day. She got up and threw on her running clothes, deciding to go for a short jog to warm up for basketball. When she got back she cleaned herself up a bit and changed into different workout clothes. She knew it was silly, they were just going to get gross and sweaty also, but she couldn't stand the idea of Henry seeing her that way to begin with.

She wandered over to the basketball court (actually she speed walked there in a straight line) and found that Henry had beaten her there. He passed her a ball and she began to shoot around before the action started. Just as people started gathering to get organized one last person joined them. He was tall, dark, muscular, and gorgeous. Catherine felt slightly disloyal to Henry for just a moment before she had a chance to compare them side-by-side. He was a taller version of Henry. This must be the heir to the empire, Fred. Aside from the difference in their height they were nearly identical and Catherine smiled with relief. As far as she was concerned Henry was exactly the right height.

She watched Fred walk up to Henry and give him a high five before looking for a loose ball. He had just missed a three-pointer when someone called things to order and two team captains were elected. This time Catherine and Henry got to be picked instead of doing the picking and they ended up on the same side.

The game was intense and it took a moment for Henry and Catherine to adjust to being on the same team. It was clear that Fred Tilney, who was on the other team, considered himself the next LeBron James and tried to hang onto the ball as much as possible. There was one very tense moment when Fred was guarding Henry very closely (for reasons unknown to anyone else on the court), so Catherine set up a pick for Henry. She planted her feet, crossed her arms over her chest, and braced herself as Henry dribbled past her, which caused Fred to...

"Holy shit!" he shouted from his position on the floor. He lay back for a moment to catch his breath, but in the meantime Henry had scored and everyone else was headed to the other side of the court.

"You all right?" Catherine asked with a grin, not feeling bad at all for the move.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, his ego bruised more than his ass.

"Here," she held her hand out and he grasped her wrist and allowed her to help pull him to his feet. "No pain, no gain," she said with a sweet smile before running down the court to join the fray. He followed shortly and the game continued as normal. Afterwards, as Catherine stretched out in the corner of the gym, Henry and Fred walked over to her.

"Excellent game, teammate," Henry said sitting down beside her and stretching his legs out.

"Thanks," she said. She looked up at Fred who was looking back and forth between his younger brother and the brick wall he had crashed into earlier. "You okay?" she asked him sweetly.

"I'm fine," he said gruffly before turning back to his brother. "I'm going back to the cabin."

"See you later," Henry called to the retreating figure. "That was my brother Fred, by the way. He doesn't like reminders of his mortality."

"Yes, I thought that might be a problem. He seemed to think he was the son of Nike herself," she smiled. She glanced up at Henry and found him staring at her with a sort of awe on his face. "What?"

"Nothing," he said shaking his head. "I didn't expect you to know that Nike was more than a shoe brand."

"I had a ball coach who was big into Greek mythology," she shrugged.

"Right," he said, while firmly believing there was much more to that story. "So if the weather holds up you'll meet us at the pool today?"

"Of course, same time as yesterday?"

"2:00 PM it is," he said as he jumped up and grabbed his water bottle and towel.

"See you then," she called as she finished her last stretch with a huge smile that she simply couldn't seem to control.

*~*

Lunch time seemed to drag that day as John, James, and Isabelle chattered on and on about this old mansion they were dead set on visiting that day. No matter how many times Catherine reminded them that she had prior obligations, they brushed her excuses off and continued planning. As they were leaving the dining room to return to their respective cabins, John Thorpe caught up with her.

"Hey, that guy from last night, Henry Tilney found me at the pool earlier. He wanted me to tell you they were going to be going out this afternoon instead of swimming."

"What?" Catherine asked sharply as she ground to a halt.

"That's what he said. I was on the lifeguard stand and he asked me to relay the message."

"But, they know my cabin, why didn't they just call me?"

"I think they tried, but something was wrong with the phone connection. Anyway, it's all good, because now you can visit the mansion with us."

"I don't know, I think I'll stop by their cabin first and see what they say."

"They're not there; he said they were on their way out when they saw me earlier." John was smiling triumphantly.

"Oh," Catherine could feel herself deflating and groaned at the idea of spending the whole afternoon trapped in a car with John and Isabelle Thorpe. On the bright side, James would be there and there would be a great mansion at the end of the trip. "Fine, I guess I'll meet you in an hour?"

"We'll bring the car by and pick you up," John said before he headed off towards the employee cabins.

The spring was gone from Catherine's step and she tried to find a way to make John's words not true. If there was a phone issue they could have come by the cabin. But if they were in a hurry why stop at the pool? They knew how she felt about John Thorpe, it just didn't make sense! She was beginning to feel uneasy about accepting John's invitation without investigating the matter further. As soon as she got back to the cabin she would call...except she didn't know which cabin they were staying in. He had never told her his cabin number. She heaved a heavy sigh as she followed Mrs. Allen into the cabin and trudged up the stairs to find clothes more appropriate to a road trip. Glancing out of the window she saw a beautiful blue sky and knew the temperature was rising: perfect pool conditions.

She sat on the couch waiting for the others to collect her and when they arrived she got into the car with a heavy heart. John was at the wheel and James and Isabelle were cuddling in the backseat. John headed towards the main road as they drove Catherine could clearly see Henry and Eleanor walking towards the club house with their towels.

"John! You said they were gone!" Catherine began to panic and wasn't sure what to do. She turned to John and begged, "Please pull over, I should get out!"

"No!" Came a collective cry from the backseat.

"Cath, it's too late, you're already with us," Isabelle said quickly.

"But I promised them!"

"C'mon Cathy, just this one time be with your family!" James pleaded from the backseat.

"John, at least pull the car over so I can tell them!" She cried pathetically.

John shook his head and kept driving. Catherine sat with her face pressed against the glass of the window until the Tilneys were little more than specks of dust.

"I can't believe you lied to me!" she said to John.

"I didn't lie. They must have changed their minds and not said anything."

"You're lying again. The Tilneys would never do such a thing! I don't want to go anymore, pull over so I can walk back."

"No way," John said speeding up. "I can't let you walk back. Just relax, Cath, it's too late to do anything about it."

"Do you have their numbers? You could call them on your cell," James reasoned.

"No, we've never exchanged numbers," Catherine said forlorn.

"Well, what kind of friends can they be if you don't even have their numbers?" Isabelle practically scoffed.

"I don't have your number," Catherine said bitterly.

"I have it and you have mine. That's close enough," James reasoned.

Catherine seethed in silence for the entire afternoon. She had been kidnapped, there was no way around it and after all of that trouble and broken promises and lies, the heavens opened up after only two hours on the road and they had to turn back due to a mudslide.

It was dark and stormy when they finally returned to the cabin and Catherine longed for a way to find or talk to the Tilneys so she could explain how against-her-will the whole thing had been.

"What a terrible afternoon," Catherine said out loud as they headed to dinner.

"I thought I read in the paper that it was going to rain," Mr. Allen said as they opened his huge golf umbrella to walk to the dining room.

"If you knew that why didn't say anything?" Catherine wondered. "I wish the whole idea had been killed before it started."

"If you didn't want to go, then you shouldn't have," Mrs. Allen said, as though it were that simple.

"How do you fight off lies and emotional blackmail?" Catherine muttered as they entered the dining room.

By now, Catherine was quite used to not seeing the Tilneys at any meals. Most likely they had a cook for all of their meals and so she didn't look for them as she entered the dining room. But as it happened they were sitting at a table quite near the one the Allens and Morelands usually occupied with the Thorpes. Catherine tried to catch their eye, but wasn't sure they weren't ignoring her on purpose. She didn't want to make a scene in the dining room and hoped that dinner would go by quickly so that she might apologize as soon as the dancing began.

The idea of suffering through dinner made her sick to her stomach though, so she made an impulsive decision to go there immediately and apologize as discreetly as possible. Her back was ramrod straight and her gaze never faltered, but inside she was a quivering mass of nerves and though she hadn't eaten in several hours, she thought she might just lose her lunch all over the dining room floor. She tried to smile as she approached the table.

"Henry, Eleanor, may I have a private word with you?" she said as calmly as she could, which all told was not calm in the least.

"We're in the middle of a meal, young lady," Mr. Tilney responded. "Can't it wait until afterwards?"

"No, Mr. Tilney, I'm afraid it can't. You see, I've been extremely rude to your children and I really need to apologize." The desperation in her voice came through loud and clear and Eleanor was looking up at her quite shyly, while Henry's face had softened a bit though he didn't look up from his dinner plate. Catherine breathed a bit easier. "I'm sorry for disturbing your meal. I just...I'm sorry. Ellie, Henry. I'm really, really sorry. There's so much to say, but I'll wait until later. Thank you, Mr. Tilney. Sorry to disturb your meal." She smiled at the older man and went to her table feeling a bit lighter, though she knew she still had to deal with Isabelle, James, and John. For reasons unknown to her, they were hell bent on visiting that stupid mansion and frankly the draw of the place was completely gone for her. She was trying to enjoy her vacation and every time something good happened, those three meddlesome characters interfered. Jesus, it was _worse_ than a romance novel.

She knew James didn't mean any harm. How could he know what trouble he was causing? But Belle? How much had Catherine talked about Henry Tilney before his return? Belle of all people should understand what she was going on. John Thorpe just seemed to float through life oblivious to the actual wishes of the people around him, thinking only of his own happiness. This above all made her regret being in the least bit nice to him. She had been polite out of deference to James, but he had taken it to a whole new level and seemed to think he had a claim on her.

Just what century did he think they lived in?

Dinner passed in a haze as Catherine picked at her dinner, eventually finishing her meal as the others ate dessert and drank coffee. She diligently listened to every word spoken to her (John Thorpe would not get the better of her this time) and answered each question with careful deliberation. When dinner was over and dancing began Catherine watched with dismay as Henry stood up and helped a girl around Catherine's age to her feet and lead her to the dance floor. Catherine refused John's offer to dance and decided that watching Henry dance with another girl was only what she deserved for what had happened that day.

She was focused so intensely on the couple that she hadn't noticed Ellie sitting down next to her in the now empty seat.

"She's a family friend," Ellie said quietly.

Catherine looked at her in surprise.

"My dad is making him dance with her. It's a duty dance with a family friend."

"I'm so sorry about today," she began immediately. "John Thorpe told me all sorts of lies and convinced me that you had left the resort for the afternoon and-"

"Its okay, Catherine," Ellie said patting her hand. "We were a bit curious to see you driving by, but it seemed pretty clear that you were in the car against your will."

"I asked them to pull over so I could talk to you, but John refused. He's such a—a d-dork," she finally got out, not wanting to offend Ellie with her language.

"Really? I was going to say douche bag," Ellie laughed. Catherine smiled with relief. "Look, we're going for a hike tomorrow morning while it's still cool. We'd love for you to join us."

"I would love to!" Catherine answered quickly, revealing to Ellie just how much she liked Henry with just that one sentence.

"We'll be by your cabin around nine o'clock tomorrow morning. Is that all right?"

"That's perfect."

"Excuse me," a good-looking guy who Catherine had only seen in passing once or twice interrupted them. "Would you like to dance?" He was looking straight at Ellie.

"Of course," Ellie said demurely as she smiled for Catherine before heading to the dance floor.

For the first time in awhile Catherine was not dancing and could survey the dance floor at her leisure. She saw James and John talking to a group of guys off to one side of the dance floor. James was rarely, if ever, separated from Isabelle during the dancing. Catherine swept her gaze across the floor and noticed Isabelle dancing with Fred Tilney. The music stopped and the couples clapped, but Isabelle and Fred made no motion to part. Henry left his duty dance at their dinner table and joined Catherine, who now had a very strange look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently. He had been about to wait for her to give her apology as he was not quite satisfied with the vague announcement she had made to his table at dinner, but the look on her face was so strange he became worried.

"It's nothing," she lied as she watched the couple move closer together for the slow dance that followed.

"It's not nothing, Catherine. What is it?"

"Your brother and Isabelle Thorpe," she pointed.

"I see them," he shrugged.

"Well, does he know she's dating my brother?"

"I don't know, possibly."

"Could you tell him? I'm sure if he knew he wouldn't be holding her that way."

"I don't think my telling him will make any difference," Henry said sadly.

"I'm sure it would," Catherine glanced over to her brother and caught him staring at the couple with a forlorn look. "Please, say something."

"Catherine, I'm sure _she_ knows she's dating your brother," he said gently.

"Of course she does," she said confused. "What are you saying?"

"Fred's not forcing her to dance like that," he pointed out.

Catherine was silent as she glanced back at her poor brother.

"You're right," she conceded. She sighed and looked at Henry for the first time. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He looked at her, noticed she was on the verge of tears, and decided not to draw it out anymore. Ellie would explain everything later. He forgave her immediately.

"Let's dance," he said standing up and tugging her to her feet.

"My heart's not really in it, right now," she sighed.

"Come on," he pulled her with him as they left the building and found a patio nearby. The music was wafting through the open windows and doors and he took her in his arms and just swayed slowly to the music. She leaned against him and felt her tears break free and run down her face, ruining her makeup and his shirt. Involuntarily a sob broke through and he rubbed her back slowly and made soothing shushing noises until her tears subsided and she was sniffling lightly.

"I don't know what's come over me," she said pulling back and wiping the wet streaks off of her face. "Oh, your shirt," she said looking at the mascara stains in dismay.

"It's okay, nothing that won't come out," he said hugging her close.

Catherine hadn't known exactly that she what she needed most was a hug until he had given her one. That was the moment she realized that a big hug was just the thing. She gave one last sigh and then looked at Henry.

"I think I'm going to go back to my cabin. I'm not feeling well," she hiccupped softly as evidence that the tears hadn't completely subsided.

"I'll walk you there. Let me just tell Ellie where I'm going," he said. He disappeared inside and returned almost immediately. "Let's go," he said taking her hand in his.

She found a great amount of comfort in the feeling of Henry's hand grasping hers. He decided not to mention the fact that his brother was still dancing with her brother's girlfriend when he had left. They walked in silence until they reached the door of her cabin. She looked up at him and wondered what would happen now if she were the heroine of a romance novel.

This is the scene where he might compromise her virtue or just awaken those mysterious feelings in her by planting a toe-curling kiss on her. She didn't expect either of those things to happen (particularly the compromising of her virtue), since up to this point their relationship had been the exact opposite of a romance novel.

That last thought crossed her mind just as he leaned in and placed his lips ever so softly against hers. It started out light, experimental, and then his hands found her waist and her hands found his shoulders. Her lips opened almost of their own volition and his tongue found its way in to explore and tease and she could feel her toes curling as mysterious feelings awakened inside of her and when they separated they were both breathing heavily and still clinging to each other.

He stepped back reluctantly and reached his hand out to stroke her cheek.

"I'd better go," he said with a smile.

She nodded and smiled as he walked on further towards his own cabin, she assumed. She really had to stop comparing her life to a romance novel. Though, in hindsight, it created some delightful surprises.


	6. Climb Every Mountain

Disclaimer: Jane Austen's works are Fair Use publications with no existing Copyright. Also, I'm a dork.

A/N: You guys, I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope you have as much fun reading it. And then I hope you'll tell me how much fun you had reading it. =) Also, they're getting longer and longer... Oh! I know next to nothing about photography, so I apologize for any mistakes or fallacies you might see in regards to the topic.

Catherine woke early, but didn't go on her customary run. The first thing her eyes did when they opened (before the alarm had gone off) was swivel towards her window to see what the weather was like.

A smile blossomed on her face at the sight of a sun shining down from a clear blue sky. Not a cloud to be seen for miles. She showered and then pulled on her khaki shorts and plain white t-shirt before pulling her hair up and pulling on her running shoes. She didn't have hiking boots, so the running shoes would have to work.

This morning she sat down to Lupe's delicious breakfast and ate as much as she could manage without feeling completely stuffed. With breakfast out of the way she bid Mrs. Allen and Mr. Allen goodbye as they went off to their separate activities. Now that Mrs. Allen had Mrs. Thorpe, she no longer felt the need to drag Catherine to all of her different workshops.

Catherine settled down in the living room with a book and a clear view of the front drive and proceeded to sit with the book in her lap as she stared out the window, lost in a daydream of kisses. Had it only been six days since she met Henry? Six days since they first danced. Not even 12 hours since their first kiss. She knew there would be no more kissing that morning since Ellie would be with them, but she held out great hope for the evening.

Just as she was remembering last night's kiss in great detail for the sixth time, she noticed John Thorpe's car pulling into the driveway. She groaned and sighed as she went to meet them at the door. Slamming her book down just a bit harder than was necessary she opened the front door and watched the three stooges climb out of the car and shuffle up the sidewalk.

"Cath," Isabelle called in a sing-song voice with a beatific smile on her face. "We're going to make it today! Look at the sky and we're leaving super early so we have _all_ day to take the trip. Come on, let's go!"

"Maybe she should change first," John said eyeing her casual outfit.

"She's fine, John," Isabelle snapped at her brother. "Let's go!"

"I'm fine as I am and I'm not going," Catherine said with a steely voice.

"What do you mean you're not going?" James asked her in a voice that she felt was a bit harsher than she deserved.

"First of all," Catherine's anger was building steam as they stood there, "no one _asked_ me if I wanted to go on this trip today, which I don't. Second, I already have plans," she got out through gritted teeth managing to keep her voice down. "Third, I don't care about the stupid mansion anymore! I don't care! So you guys go, have a great time, I'll see you at dinner," she turned to shut the door, but James followed her and pushed his way inside shutting the door behind him.

"What is this about?" James asked softly, sensing his sister was about to either burst into tears or bite his head off. Or both.

Catherine took several deep breaths trying not to lose it all over her favorite sibling.

"This is about John Thorpe thinking that we're some sort of couple, when I haven't been giving him _any_ encouragement. This is about him _lying_ to me about the Tilneys and you and Belle sitting back and doing _nothing_ about it. This is about _you_ spending more time wrapped around Belle than with me and _then_ lecturing _me_ about spending time with family." She was close to shouting at this point. "You know how you feel about Belle?" James nodded. "That's how I feel about Henry Tilney. NOT about John. So you three go. Have a great time. I already have plans and I have no intention of breaking them again!"

James nodded. He could hardly bring himself to speak. She had made several good points and so rather than saying anything he simply pulled her into his arms and gave her a huge brotherly hug and whispered "I'm sorry," into her ear. When he let go he smiled and said, "Have a great time today, sis," before turning and opening the door.

When the siblings were back on the stoop James said, "She's not going, guys. Let's go," as he walked towards the car.

"Oh, I took care of the problem," John said happily. "The Tilneys came by while you were talking so I informed them of the change in plans and now you're free to come with us, Cath!" He looked like he was waiting for a cookie for his awesome behavior, but James shook his head sadly while Catherine's anger came through again.

"You are a terrible person!" she yelled at him. "Which way did they go?"

"It's too late now, just come with us," John said angrily. "But change first."

Catherine practically hurled herself at John as she grabbed the popped collar of his polo shirt and squeezed. Hard.

"You tell me which direction they went and you tell me the truth about it, or I swear to GOD that you will NEVER be able procreate!" she wasn't shouting in his face, but she wasn't far off from it.

John Thorpe had never been threatened by a girl in his life and, it turned out, he didn't like it much. He sputtered for a moment and looked to Belle and James for help, but James could only shrug and say, "Tell her John."

"They went that way," he pointed down the road and she was off.

The three stooges watched her go and Isabelle hmphed as they climbed back into the car. John couldn't tell if he was glad or sorry she wasn't coming. He was still a little shaken. James would never have said it to his wuss of a roommate, but he was tremendously proud of his little sister.

*~*

Catherine was extremely glad she had chosen running shoes this morning. Henry and Ellie were walking at a fairly casual pace and it wasn't long before she over took them at a sprint. As soon as she could see them she started yelling their names. They stopped and waited for her to join them.

"I'm so," she panted, "sorry." She took in big gulps of air and rested her hands on her knees for a moment before starting to walk. "Can't stop moving, I'll cramp," she managed to explain between breaths. They all began to walk and she waited a moment to catch her breath. "I didn't agree to go with them. I was just talking to my brother inside when you came by. Explaining why I wasn't going."

"Why would that guy lie to us," Ellie asked puzzled.

"He thinks he has some kind of, I don't know, say in what I do? Like we're a couple or something. I don't know how many times I've told him we're not a couple, but I don't think he's ever listening to me. He kept telling me to change my clothes. For a road trip. He's obsessed with my clothes for some reason."

Ellie smiled and Henry's hand found hers and squeezed. Catherine's breath was almost back, but she felt her heart flip at his touch.

*~*

The Tilneys had been headed to a hiking trail when Catherine caught up with them, so they continued that way and walked on in silence for awhile.

When they were on the trail and headed into the wilderness Ellie finally spoke.

"We had a chat with Fred this morning," Ellie said shyly, "about respecting other people's property."

"She's not James' property," Catherine said quickly.

"We know that," Henry said quickly. "We just attempted to couch it in terms that Fred would understand and possibly respect. We did our best," he said squeezing her hand again. He hadn't let it go since he had taken it earlier.

"Thank you," she said softly. "It turns out that I don't much care for Isabelle, but if she makes James happy than I'm happy."

"That's lovely of you," Ellie said smiling at her. "I'm not sure I'd be as kind if she were with one of my brothers." Catherine just shrugged. "I feel like I hardly know anything about you. Henry tells me your father is a minister and your mother's a chef?"

"Yeah, my dad is actually an interim minister. Basically, he travels around the country to different UU churches who are between settled ministers. Sometimes we're in a place for two years, sometimes just one. I don't actually have a hometown."

"That must have been hard," Henry said.

"Oh it was excruciating. I'm terrible at making new friends, so basically my siblings are my best friends. Actually, James and I are closest in age and he was my best friend growing up."

"It's a good thing you have him," Ellie said. "Henry is pretty much my best friend, too."

"Did you move a lot also?"

"No, not so much." Ellie said hesitantly. She looked at Henry for permission and he nodded. "But our mother passed away when I was 12 and our father is so busy with work. I'm bad at making friends, too, so usually it was just Henry and me at home. He's a pretty good best friend, except..."

"Except what?" Henry asked indignant.

"Well, you're not exactly chomping at the bit to talk about boys with me," Ellie laughed.

"You got me there," Henry sighed. "Maybe you two can put your heads together sometime this trip and giggle and laugh about boys and get it all out of her system," Henry said to Catherine.

"I'd love to," Catherine laughed. "James was never particularly squeamish about that. I think it comes from growing up UU."

"What's UU?" Ellie asked curiously.

Catherine explained about the Unitarian Universalist faith and how liberal it was. James didn't generally want gory details about her crushes and things, but he was always there to listen and advise.

"What are we supposed to be?" Ellie asked Henry.

"I think we're Presbyterian for special occasions," he said.

"And your mother," Ellie prompted Catherine. "How does she find work with all of the moving?"

"She usually takes jobs as a sous chef or at chain restaurants. Places and positions where you're not meant to stay forever. She's trained under so many different chefs we're threatening to sign her up for Top Chef one of these days."

"Oh I love that show!" Ellie said enthusiastically. "You totally should! That would be awesome!"

Ellie's enthusiasm made Catherine smile. The Tilney siblings (the younger ones anyway) were so nice and they seemed to like her very much and it just made her smile until her cheeks ached.

They hiked to the peak of what could only be called a hill and stopped to take in the view of the valley below.

"Look at the lake," Catherine said.

"I wish I had thought to bring my camera," Henry said looking in the direction Catherine had pointed.

"You would've had a terrible time lugging all of that equipment up here," Ellie said.

"Not all of that, just the digital Nikon with the 50 mm lens," he explained, mentally framing a shot or two.

"Nerd," Ellie snickered. Henry only smiled and Catherine watched him as he took in his surroundings.

"Are you a photographer?" she asked with delight.

"It's a hobby. Dad would never have let me get away with it as a career choice. I do love to take pictures though. They call me the paparazzi at holidays."

Catherine laughed and tried to find another picturesque view for him to see. She pointed to the distant view of mountain peaks with morning mist still lingering and he smiled for her and began to show her how he would have composed the shot if he had his camera.

"I have no idea about shadows and perspective," she admitted helplessly.

"Well, you see that tallest peak there? If you just capture that one peak, it's nothing special. You have no idea how big it is, how tall it is, there's no beauty in that single item with a blue background. But pull the view back a bit and you've got some lower peaks a little bigger because they're closer and suddenly you have some idea of exactly how large and majestic that bigger peak is. The further back you get, the better the composition. But that big peak is always your focus."

As he talked Catherine felt the glow of delight coming off of him as he explained it to her and he was holding her hands up in a way to frame the different shots so that she had an idea of what he was talking about visually, which made her glow.

Catherine looked briefly at Ellie who was watching them with a delighted smile gracing her lips. They spent another half hour or so finding different views and discussing how best to shoot them.

"I'm going to have to come back with my camera. Maybe tomorrow morning," Henry said to himself. "If I get here even earlier the shadows will be more interesting."

"Coming up at the crack of dawn by yourself then?" Ellie joked.

"If I have to. How early do you get up, Catherine?" He looked at her with a completely serious look on his face.

"Oh, I'm a terribly early riser. Usually around 5:30 or 6:00."

"Every morning?" Ellie asked her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Um, I usually get up to go running so I just got used to it. I'm on an internal clock now."

"That settles it. Instead of a morning run, you'll come hiking with me and we'll compose some spectacular shots and I'll teach you all about shadows," he said looking at her in a way that made breathing difficult.

"I'd love that," she said smiling. Just then her stomach gave a terrible grumble and they all burst into laughter.

"Yes, I think it is lunchtime," Ellie said standing up from the fallen tree trunk she had been sitting on.

"Let's go then," Henry put his arms around both Catherine's and Ellie's shoulders as they walked down the hill.

After a while Ellie claimed an untied shoelace and it was just Henry walking with his arm around Catherine's shoulders. Her arm had snaked its way around his waist and they walked that way as if they had been walking like that forever. Ellie joined them eventually, but on Catherine's side.

If it weren't for the pleasantly warm feeling she got from being in Henry's arms, Ellie would most definitely be the number one person on Catherine's list of all time favorite people.

*~*

That night at dinner, the Tilneys requested her presence at their table and Mrs. Allen did not put up a fight over it. She joined them and noticed an odd brightness in Ellie's eyes and, though he smiled for her, Henry had an oddly pinched look on his face otherwise. She sensed a tension in the air at this table and she wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into. Mr. Tilney was not in attendance yet, but Ellie leaned over and whispered to her:

"Catherine, I'm afraid that my father's business is calling him away earlier than we had hoped and that means that we have to go with him."

"Oh," Catherine's face dropped into a look of utter disappointment.

"But, if you're willing-"

"Ah, Ms. Moreland," Mr. Tilney practically boomed as he joined the table. "I hope you will be able to join us. Ellie, did you ask her yet?"

"No, daddy, I was just about to," Ellie was blushing. "Catherine, if the Allens and your parents are okay with it, we'd love for you to come and stay with us in New York for awhile."

"Really?"

"Catherine," Henry interjected, "I don't live at home anymore and work a lot as well, so Ellie often finds herself at home alone in the summer."

"Oh," Catherine's face fell again.

"He visits as often as possible, of course, and his room is still there for when he wants to stay with us, but he's got his own life now, you see." Ellie had taken her hand during the conversation and was holding on so tight that Catherine could almost feel the loneliness in store for Ellie if Catherine rejected her.

"I have to call my mother, but if it's okay with her I would love to come." She felt Ellie squeeze her hand once before reaching over to hug her.

"We'll have so much fun," she said happily.

"When do you leave? Should I call my mom now?"

"Probably," Ellie said. "Dad wants to leave first thing in the morning."

"Oh, okay, let me go talk to Mrs. Allen and then I'll call home."

Catherine got up and headed to her old table. She prayed with all her might that everything would fall into place. She wasn't ready to give up her new friends just yet and this seemed to be the perfect solution.

As she approached the table Isabelle got up and hurried over to hug her.

"Cath, I'm so happy. Your brother has asked me to be his exclusive girlfriend and I said yes!" Isabelle jumped up and down and squealed and generally acted as though she were engaged, but Catherine put on her happiest face and smiled for her brother's sake.

"That's great, Belle! I'm so happy for you guys."

"Come sit down," she led Catherine to the table. "What were you doing sitting over there?"

"They invited me to dinner, I've just come to discuss something with Mrs. Allen."

"Oh, okay, well, I suppose that's okay. It is Henry Tilney after all," Isabelle teased as though they were best friends again.

Mrs. Allen had no particular objection and even gushed at what a great opportunity this would be for her to snag such an eligible bachelor as Henry Tilney. Catherine called her mother and begged and pleaded and eventually she put Mrs. Allen on the phone. Mrs. Allen assuaged Mrs. Moreland's fears and vouched for the Tilneys. Mrs. Moreland agreed eventually and the wheels were set in motion.

This was better than anything Catherine had ever dreamed of. Her excitement was riding high and the Tilney siblings (the younger ones) had smiles on their faces once again.

The plan was that Mr. Tilney and Ellie would start out as early as possible, while Catherine and Henry would go on their planned hiking trip and start later. Henry would deliver Catherine to Ellie later on in the day. The only problem was that Catherine could hardly sleep that night. Especially after the second goodnight kiss delivered after Henry had walked her home.

They had left early again in order to pack and Henry and Catherine stood outside of her cabin not saying much. With no preamble he pulled her close and embraced her. Naturally, his lips found hers in the dark and they kissed as though they had all the time in the world. This time it was less frenzied and more exploratory as they got used to the taste and feel of each other. Henry let his hands roam a bit, but kept it clean and Catherine even ventured to run her hands through his hair. While it lasted much longer than their first kiss, it was still too short.

Catherine lay in bed that night, having packed all of her clothes, and replayed it in her mind. Her latest romance novel lay on the nightstand forgotten. Who needed novels when real life was so exciting?


	7. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: Jane Austen's works are Fair Use publications with no existing Copyright. Also, I'm a dork.

A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait. School is revving up and something called "real life" is back. Plus a case of writer's block! *sigh*. Anyway, I hope this chapter is worth the wait. =)

Catherine woke the next day with a renewed feeling of happiness and vigor. She was going for an early hike with Henry (ALONE!) and then they would drive (ALONE!) to New York City so she could stay with Ellie on Fifth Avenue(!). She was so excited her heart was close to bursting out of her chest. She got cleaned up and dressed before heading down to meet Henry.

Lupe was already up and cooking, so Catherine grabbed some buttered toast and a couple pieces of bacon before going out the front door. She stood on the front stoop of the cabin and ate her meager breakfast quickly. It wasn't long before she could see Henry walking down the path. He was dressed just as he had been during their hike the previous day, but this time he had a camera bag slung over his shoulder.

When he reached her cabin, she walked down the stoop and met him. The first thing he did was reach for her and pull her into a warm embrace. They both knew that the Allens were still inside, possibly watching, so he pulled away and took her hand as they continued on to the hiking path. They took the same path as yesterday so concentration wasn't needed this time as they walked.

They were finally able to talk about themselves.

"I'm afraid to say that I have no idea how old you are," she smiled at him. "I think you know how old I am."

"I have a guess," he said guiding her past a particularly thick tree branch.

"I have a guess, too. But having a guess isn't the same as knowing."

"That's true." He was silent for a moment as they climbed over a fallen tree trunk. "I'm 21, by the way," he said as they clasped hands again.

"21? And already living on your own with a job?" He nodded. "Where did you go to school?"

"Columbia. My father sent me to a boarding school, the same school as Fred, actually, so I got to follow in his footsteps which thrilled me to no end, as you can imagine."

"That left Ellie home all alone to grow up?"

"Ellie is around your age, she's 18 and she's heading to Princeton in September, though she would prefer to go to NYU. Dad won't have anything less than an Ivy League school. She was sent to a private school in the city and lived at home, so yes, since our mother died she has been very much alone."

"That's awful." Catherine was surprised at how emotional she felt upon hearing this that it took her a moment to formulate more words. "I can't imagine what it must have been like, but I have an idea."

"Your brother goes to Brown you said."

"Yeah, he was the only one in the family who really knew me, who understood me. Can you imagine being surrounded by family and feeling so alone? It almost feels ridiculously selfish of me to even say it to you, but that's what I felt. My eldest brother, Charlie, is a lawyer who lives in California and he's always been so much older than me that I was a nuisance and not a friend and my younger sisters are close enough in age to each other to be best friends. So James was what I had. Dad works during the day, Mom works at night. Frankly my parents never got the whole athletic thing anyway. Mom thinks I'm a tomboy and Dad thinks it's a frivolous pursuit."

"I know a little something about Dad's not understanding. You know, I hated boarding school. I hated being away from Ellie knowing she was all alone in that place with my father, who's hardly ever there. I graduated early. I put my nose in my books and studied so hard so that I could get through all of it early. Columbia was the only school I applied to and I did it so that I could be in the city and live at home while I went to school. I graduated early from there as well so I could be independent. I haven't had much of a life for the past seven years or so."

"I don't have a life," she sighed. "I play sports. All year long I play sports. I'm worried-" she cut herself off.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"I'm worried about having so much free time this year. I'm only on one team now, and I know that when Basketball season starts it'll be grueling and exhausting and I'll be busy again, but I've never had Soccer season and Softball season off. What do I do with myself?"

"You study, you play intramural sports, you play pick-up games at the gym, you spend time with your boyfriend," he smiled.

"But I don't have a boyfriend," she laughed.

"Well, maybe when freshmen year starts you will have one, you never know."

Catherine blushed and was unable to speak so she just smiled for him. After awhile she found her voice.

"I hope you'll be able to spend some time with me and Ellie over the next few weeks."

"I hope so, too. Technically, I'm still on vacation for another week so I'll be around. I've been away from work, though, so when I go back I'll have some catching up to do, but I should have evenings and weekends free."

"What is it that you do?"

"I'm an Account Manager for a large internet company."

"Oh, that's cool. Would I have heard of it?"

"Probably. It's pretty big."

"What, like Google?" she joked.

"Yeah, actually."

"Oh wow. That's...that's very cool."

"Yeah, it's actually a great place, everyone is really cool and the office itself is just awesome. I really like it there."

"But you'd rather be a photographer?"

He paused and looked at her, his hand clutching his camera bag unconsciously.

"There's nothing in the world I love more than photography," his voice was very solemn and Catherine saw his eyes alight.

What was there to say? He felt obligated to a job that he liked because of his father and the thing he loved was a hobby. It happened to a lot of people, but it never felt good.

"What will you major in at school?"

"Kinesiology," she said quickly. "I'll probably end up teaching gym at a high school."

"But that's not the dream, is it? What's the dream?"

"The dream? The dream..." she got a faraway look on her face and sighed heavily. "WNBA. The dream is the WNBA."

"Professional ball," he said. She wasn't looking, but she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I know it's a long shot, but it's only the dream after all."

"I think you should go for it," Henry squeezed her hand.

"I would say the same to you, but I've never seen any of your photos," she laughed.

Henry was silent and when she looked at his face she knew she had misspoken. She didn't know how to take it back or what to say to counteract it, but just as she was about to pretend she'd never said it they came to the same clearing.

"I'm sorry I said that," she said as he pulled out his camera.

"It's fine," he said. It was not fine.

"I know what it's like to live with parental pressure," she said softly.

"You couldn't possibly know what it's like to live with my father's type of pressure." He was refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Of course I couldn't. But that doesn't mean I don't have my own brand of parental pressures," she was close to tears and he could hear it in her voice. "You know the girl you met last Sunday night? With the dresses and the makeup? She doesn't exist. That was my mother and her best friend playing dress up with me like I was a doll. I don't wear dresses, I don't wear makeup and I-" she stopped when her breath caught and swallowed hard. "I'm not feminine. I don't act girlish and flirt and things like that. I'm my mother's biggest disappointment."

"That's stupid," he said still not looking at her.

"I know it's stupid," she practically shouted. "You know what else? My father is a scholar. He's an opinionated expert on current events and can sermonize and debate on any topic. He reads philosophy books and loves to learn things. I'm also _his_ biggest disappointment. So I do know a thing or two about parental pressure."

He stared at her for a moment as she wiped away the tears that had gathered in her eyes and were beginning to fall.

"I'm sorry. I meant it's stupid that we are two very smart, very talented people who feel practically worthless because we can't live up to our parents expectations."

"If your mother were alive, what would she have wanted for you?" Catherine knew it was a dangerous question and held her breath waiting for an answer.

"She would have wanted me to be happy. She would have fought my father on the boarding school and they would have compromised on an elite private school. She would want me to pursue my passion and she would have defended me when I chased my dreams." His voice wavered as he finished and she saw his own eyes growing glassy with unshed tears.

Catherine stood up and approached him. She gave him a watery smile and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"It's okay," he said as his tears fell onto her shirt.

"It's not okay," she said as he tightened his grip on her. "It's not fair and it's not okay."

They hugged this way for awhile and when Henry finally pulled away he was sniffling, but his face seemed different.

"It's hard to be a boy and cry for your mother."

Catherine didn't know what to say so she nodded.

"I tell you what," she said trying to sound chipper. "One day when I'm playing with the New York Liberty, you can be my personal photographer and in your free time you can be one of those artsy-fartsy photographers."

He just laughed and squeezed her arm before turning to look at the scenery in search of a perfect shot.

"By the way," he said with his back to her. "You don't really need make-up and dresses. You're beautiful just as you are."

Catherine glowed for the rest of the day.

*~*

"What kind of stuff is there to do in New York?" Catherine asked.

"You mean, like, touristy stuff?" Henry asked as he maneuvered his car through the mountains.

"Yeah, I've never been so I'd like to do some of the touristy stuff, but also some of the cool stuff."

"Well, for touristy there's the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State building-"

"Oh I want to go there!" Catherine said excitedly. "You've got mail!" she sighed happily.

"Rockefeller Center," Henry continued as if she hadn't interrupted, "Broadway, Central Park, the Guggenheim and other museums."

"Those sound great," she said.

"But, for less touristy things there's a few bakeries and restaurants that you just have to go to, 30 Rock does tours-"

"Like the show?" she asked happily.

"Ellie will probably want to take you into the Village and Soho, and I'm guessing you'll want to go to Serendipity." He finished with a sly smile.

"Serendipity? That place exists for real?"

"Yup," he nodded. "Ellie loves it. It's one of her favorite movies," Henry's face showed that he disagreed.

"Mine too," she said laughing. "Maybe it's a girl thing."

"Must be," he said as they merged onto the highway. "So hopefully you'll have a chance to do all of those things. Ellie said she's getting you a subway pass and she's really excited about showing you the city."

"Oh, wow, that's so cool. This is going to be awesome!"

Henry smiled at her and they drove on chatting about all of the things that she would get to do. She rattled off an impossible list of musicals she wanted to see and he made numerous suggestions about what to order at the various bakeries and restaurants she'd be visiting. Somehow, Catherine didn't know how, they had fallen into this easy relationship full of flirting and laughter. After the serious talk they had shared this morning she had been worried that they wouldn't be able to get to this place.

But here they were. If she were in a romantic comedy (or chick flick as James always referred to them) this is the moment when some seemingly insurmountable barrier would be placed between them. He would have a secret wife or she would have some horrible family obligation which meant they couldn't be together. The thought made her nervous, because, while their relationship hadn't followed the romance novel model, it was following the chick flick model. Which meant that things were going a little too well.

"Can you tell me about your father?" she asked after a long and comfortable silence.

"If you want," Henry shrugged.

"I'm a little bit afraid of him right now, so it might help to know more about him."

"Well, first of all there's nothing to be afraid of. He can come off as abrasive if you don't know him, but he's a nice guy. He's a successful person. Successful people tend to want to continue being successful so he works hard. He works late, he travels for work, and he works too much. He loves Ellie, but he's not able to spend much time with her, so he makes up for it by buying her stuff. She's a level-headed person so she's not spoiled by it, but that's how he shows his love." Henry shrugged.

Catherine wanted to say a thousand things to that, but thought better of it and just said, "Wow."

"I'm sure you know that my dad is rich, right?" Henry asked looking at her.

"I had heard that."

"To be honest, I'm not sure why he was so eager to have you visit. He's usually so reluctant to have guests. Maybe he realized how hard it is for Ellie."

"I'm sure he must know," Catherine said with feeling.

"It's a possibility, but my dad isn't well-known for his observations skills; at least outside of work. Look, whatever the reason, you're going to have a great time and Ellie is thrilled that you're coming."

"Just Ellie?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Henry looked at her with a smile. "No, not just Ellie."

Yeah, it was way too much like a chick flick. She tried to fight that awful feeling that things were going to go wrong, but as they drove and laughed and talked and held hands she knew that things were about to change and she was no longer sure they would change for the better.

Clearly those romantic comedies were not telling you the whole story.


	8. New Amsterdam

Disclaimer: Jane Austen's works are Fair Use publications with no existing Copyright. Also, I'm a dork.

A/N: Hey everyone! Long time no see, huh? I'm really, really sorry about the wait, but with school in full swing I've hardly had time to breathe. Lucky for you I've caught the H1N1 virus (Swine flu) and am house bound for a whole week! Yes, I should be reading for classes to keep up, but at this very moment I can't focus on anything for very long so I thought I'd pound out this chapter paragraph by paragraph. I hope it's worth the wait.

* * *

The city skyline was breathtaking and Catherine wasn't sure where to look first. From a distance the city looked magical, but as they got closer she could see the stark reality on the streets. She'd lived in suburbs all of her life and had never been so close to a city like this. When they were driving down Fifth Avenue she could see Central Park and the way it stood out in relief against the hard stone and brick of New York made it seem even more magical.

"It's beautiful," she breathed as they got closer.

"It is, but I've seen better," he smiled.

"No way," she shook her head hardly daring to believe it.

"The problem is that the surrounding buildings are so tall that you never forget your in the city. There's this park in Dublin—"

"Ireland?"

"Yeah, exactly. Its right in the middle of the south part of the city and the buildings there aren't more than 4 or 5 stories tall. So when you're in it you can't see any of the surrounding city. It's like being in the country in the middle of the city."

"Sounds nice," Catherine said watching him. His face lit up when he talked about Ireland. She was surprised to only be hearing about it now. "When did you go to Ireland?"

"My mother took me there when I was 12. Fred was 15 and too cool for that kind of trip and Ellie was 9 and too young for the kind of trip my mom wanted to take. So they stayed home with my dad and it was just me and mom." His eyes were focused on the road, but she could tell by his voice that he was remembering a great trip. "My mother's family is from Galway and she wanted to see all the major cites so we did a month long tour of Ireland."

"That sounds amazing. My mom did a course in Paris before she had all of us, but with 5 kids there was never enough money to go overseas."

"Someday you'll see someplace amazing. I can see you playing in the next Summer Olympics."

"That would be amazing!"

"All right, we're here," he said as he pulled up to a valet station in front of a skyscraper. "I'll help you bring your things in," Henry said as he hopped out and exchanged his keys for a ticket with the valet.

"Thanks," she said getting out and pulling her backpack and her small suitcase out of the backseat. Henry pulled her large suitcase out of the trunk and the car pulled away as they walked up to the front doors. "Ellie lives here? Did you grow up here?"

"Yup, my parents inherited this place when Fred was a baby. It's probably worth 20 times more than when they first moved in to it."

They entered the building, Henry nodding to the doorman who held the door open for them and got into the elevator. Henry blocked her view of the buttons and so she had no idea what floor they were headed to. As the elevator climbed she could feel her heart pounding in fear of what lay ahead of her. If the outside of the building and its proximity to Central Park were any indication the Tilney's home was nicer than any place she had ever been in her life. Even that Catskills resort.

She watched the lighted numbers above the door and her jaw slowly dropped as they scaled the building. Past the 21st, 22nd, 23rd, and 24th floors, the PH light lit and the elevator stopped abruptly announcing their arrival with a loud ping.

Catherine kept herself in check and as she swallowed a lump of emotions she followed Henry to the only door on the floor. When a woman in a maid's uniform opened the door she nearly laughed out loud. This was too much. How did one act in a place that kept a maid? What if she broke a priceless vase or some knick knack inherited from their Irish ancestors? What if-?

"Catherine!" Ellie's squeals pierced the silence and Catherine's worries as she came bounding down the hallway towards her. "Here, let me show you to your room. You're finally here, I thought you guys had been in an accident or something."

"We're not that late," Henry said defensively.

"Maybe if you drove above the speed limit on occasion it wouldn't take you so long," Ellie accused good-naturedly.

"Just because you were born with a lead foot doesn't mean we all were," he teased her back.

"Here's your room, Catherine." Ellie led her into a guest room with a four poster bed covered in a beautiful cream and blue toile pattern that matched the curtains. The walls were painted in alternating light blue and dark blue stripes that matched the linens and the furniture was all polished teak wood with carved feet and curved lines. It wasn't Catherine's style, but it was very elegant. And behind those curtains was a set of French doors which led to a balcony that overlooked Central Park.

"It's amazing," she breathed as she dropped her back pack and moved to the French doors.

"She likes Central Park," Henry informed Ellie with a laugh in his voice.

"Can you blame her?" Ellie asked. "Well, you're just in time for dinner, so Catherine had better get changed, you get cleaned up, and I'll go get father from the study."

"Okay," Catherine said as she tore her gaze from her view and found her large suitcase. Henry was still standing next to it. She walked over to it, to him, and smiled for him. "I keep expecting to wake up from a dream."

"This is no dream," he smiled before dropping a kiss on her mouth and leaving her in peace to dress.

*~*

Refreshed and dressed in her light blue summer dress she sat at the elegant cherry wood dining table with Mr. Tilney, Ellie, and Henry and Mr. Tilney regaled them with all of the places he wanted to show her while she was in town. Through the entire meal, the young people rarely got a word in edgewise. Just as dessert was being brought out Mr. Tilney's blackberry began to ring and he simply had to take the call. He waved away the dessert the maid was placing in front of him and excused himself from the room.

"All right," Ellie said once she was sure her father was out of earshot, "the good news is that he won't be available to do all of that boring stuff he talked about, so it's mostly going to be you and me out on the town."

"Excellent," Catherine said smiling.

"So tomorrow I thought we'd hit Soho for the day."

"I'm up for anything," Catherine said happily.

"Then we'll meet Henry at Jekyll and Hyde's for dinner."

"What's that?" Catherine asked.

"It's this weird theme restaurant, you'll love it."

"So, I thought the four of us would have dinner at the Plaza tomorrow night," Mr. Tilney said as he came back into the room.

"Oh, sure, that sounds lovely," Catherine said quickly. She could see the disappointment in Ellie's eyes, but didn't know what to do.

"After all, I'll be leaving for business the day after tomorrow so I thought we'd have one nice dinner out before then. I'm so sorry to have to leave you both to your own devices, but something's just come up in our Miami branch and I'm required to be there for a week or so. Why don't we spend tomorrow exploring Rockefeller Center?" he asked excitedly, looking from his daughter to her friend.

"That sounds great," Catherine said.

"Yeah, daddy, that's perfect," Ellie said suppressing the giggles that were threatening.

*~*

As predicted, Mr. Tilney was called away to an emergency meeting about the crisis in Miami and was not available to take the girls around Rockefeller Center. They followed through with their original plan to tour Soho. They still had to go to the Plaza for dinner. Mr. Tilney had made the reservation and Henry was meeting them there.

The two of them wandered the streets of the neighborhood known as South Houston or SoHo and despite the fact that they had known each for a week they laughed and talked like they were childhood friends. The meandered in and out of used book stores, funky clothes stores, and art galleries. Catherine didn't generally enjoy shopping, but this was different. This was an adventure. They settled into a café for lunch and Catherine could feel Ellie watching her as she perused the menu.

"Do you know what you want?" Catherine asked looking up at Ellie.

"Yeah, I love this place. How about you?"

"I think so," she set aside her menu and smiled at Ellie to let her know it was okay to talk.

"You like Henry," she started.

Catherine felt her cheeks burning and nodded shyly.

"It's okay," Ellie reassured her quickly, "I think you're a great girl and if I could choose someone for my brother it would be you."

"Thanks Ellie. I think you're great, too."

"I just wanted to warn you about something."

"Oh?"

Ellie cleared her throat and fidgeted with her menu for a bit. The waiter came and took their orders and Ellie still had trouble looking Catherine in the eye.

"My father is old money. He inherited the penthouse, the money to buy all of his businesses, and a lot of the stuff in our home. My mother was old money, too. She was a more liberal, idealistic heiress who dreamed of love and believed in following dreams. They met at a cotillion when they were ten and then six years later he was her escort at her come out and then he proposed while they were in college. He was the love of her life, but she always regretted giving up on her dreams. Once we kids started coming along she quit her job and stayed home to take care of us. She wouldn't dream of hiring a nanny." Ellie paused to sip the latte that had been placed in front of her. She stirred in some brown sugar and continued. "The reason I'm telling you this is because Henry is a second son. It doesn't mean a lot in today's world. He's got a good job and he does well enough. All three of us have our own money inherited from our mother so he's not poor, but..." she smiled sadly for Catherine. "He inherited our mother's belief in following dreams. He wants more than anything to be a photographer and once his investments have earned him some independence he plans to quit his job and focus on photography."

"That's great!" Catherine enthused.

"It is, but if he's with you, and you two are seriously perfect for each other, he might put those dreams off for awhile."

"I wouldn't let him," she said firmly. "I would never let him give up on his dreams."

"Good. That's all I wanted to know." She paused as she needlessly stirred her coffee. "There is the matter of our father though..."

"He doesn't approve of me because of my lack of money?"

Ellie nodded. "We don't care, Henry, Fred, and I, but he does. It won't matter, really, like I said he has his own money, but it would mean they'd be estranged. I just wanted to prepare you for that."

"Ellie, we're hardly a couple, we haven't even gone on a proper date. I don't think there's anything to worry about yet. Besides, even if Henry likes me as much as I like him, I'm going to school two states away and there's very little chance of this surviving."

"You're a pessimist," she said sadly.

"I'm a realist," Catherine said quietly.

"I just want you to know that I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks Ellie." As if it were agreed upon silently they began to eat their lunch in silence.

The rest of the afternoon was somewhat subdued and with a little prompting from Catherine, Ellie opened up her heart and poured out stories about her mother. Just like Henry, Ellie had never had anyone to really talk to about her. They'd had each other, of course, but sometimes it was too hard to talk about with a sibling.

"I haven't seen any photos of her around the penthouse," Catherine said curiously.

"My father put all reminders of her away in her closet," Ellie said sadly. "Sometimes when he's gone at work I sit in there and reminisce about her. It still smells like her perfume."

"I'd like to see her picture. I bet she was beautiful."

"She was. I'll take you in there once my dad leaves for his trip."

"He minds that you go in there?"

"He can't stand being reminded of her and I hate the look on his face when it happens," Ellie sighed. "He mopes for days."

Catherine had trouble envisioning Mr. Tilney moping or even mourning the loss of his wife. He was so cool and collected at all times. She wondered if he really had loved his wife, or if that was just what Ellie chose to believe.

They went back to the penthouse to change into appropriate clothes for dinner and then set off for the Plaza Hotel. When they got there, Henry was already waiting at a table for four.

"Let me guess, Dad cancelled," Ellie said as she sat down and placed her napkin on her lap.

"Not completely, but he will be late," Henry said as he drank his water.

"Late always turns into cancelled," she sighed.

"There he is," Catherine said pointing to Mr. Tilney standing outside in the foyer on his phone.

"Wow, this is amazing," Ellie said looking at Henry. "He's never made it when he says he'll be late."

"He must have made an effort this time," Henry said. He and Ellie looked at each other wide-eyed before looking at Catherine.

"What?" she asked flustered.

"Hello there, kids. Sorry to keep you waiting," Mr. Tilney sat down and they were presented with menus.

Catherine scanned her menu but the print was so swirly and tiny she had no idea what was being offered. Finally, she saw something she recognized.

"Do you like lamb Catherine?" Mr. Tilney asked as he perused his own menu.

"Um, I don't know, sir, I've never had it before."

"Really?" He looked up at her with surprise. "You'd think Allen would have it served occasionally. Well, why don't we try it tonight?"

"I was going to have chicken," she started to say as she peered at her menu.

"No, no, chicken is such an ordinary thing to eat. We're celebrating! Rack of lamb it is!"

When the waiter came over Mr. Tilney ordered his meal and Catherine's, who was not mistaking the looks of pity on her friends' faces, and then he ordered for his children as well.

"So, Catherine, I imagine the Allens have gotten you into a top notch university? Harvard? Yale?"

The confusion on Catherine's face was only recognizable by those who watched her carefully.

"Father, Catherine is going to the University of Maryland on a sports scholarship," Henry said slowly.

"Ah, well, the heart wants what the heart wants. I suppose it is easier to make these concessions when it's not your own children," he looked fondly at Ellie.

Catherine wasn't sure what he meant bringing the Allens up, but she assumed that he had got the wrong impression from her being at the resort with them. She knew she should correct him, but she was reluctant to make him look bad. Anyway, Ellie and Henry both knew the truth of the situation and could correct him at any moment.

"What kind of sport are you going to play?" Mr. Tilney asked.

The rest of the evening was more or less the same. Mr. Tilney asked Catherine questions, she answered as best she could and occasionally the Tilney children piped up. He seemed to know that Mrs. Allen was her godmother, which was true, but he also seemed to think that this entailed more than it did.

When dinner was over Mr. Tilney had to run back to the office for some paperwork for his Miami meeting so Henry offered to see the girls back to the penthouse.

"What will you do with your free week?" Henry asked.

"We expect to see you every evening," Ellie lectured.

"Every evening?" he asked surprised. Catherine smiled and blushed, but Ellie continued.

"Yes, every evening. Why? What have you got going on?"

"My friend Brian invited me to a party at his place on Friday. You guys could come to that if you want."

"Excellent, I think a private party is definitely something Catherine needs to experience."

"Other than that, I suppose I'm free. Are we doing Jekyll & Hyde's tomorrow?"

"Yes, after a day at Rockefeller, the right way."

"Tour of 30 Rock?" Henry asked.

"Yup. Then rollerblading in the rink," Ellie added.

Catherine was somewhat affronted at the plans that were being made for her, but Ellie was so excited to have someone to show around and the plans all sounded like fun so she didn't say anything. It wasn't as though she was being asked to abandon plans with someone else in order to accommodate plans made without her opinion or consent. She thought ruefully of James and the Thorpes and thought she might call him tomorrow.

Back at the Penthouse on Fifth Avenue, Ellie and Catherine climbed into their pjs, popped some popcorn, and settled in to watch _Bride Wars_. Henry saw the movie choice and opted out. He kissed his sister on the cheek and asked Catherine to walk him to the door. The smirk on Ellie's face was obvious.

"You two are going to have a lot of fun this week. Just don't let her bully you into doing anything you don't want to do. Okay?"

"I won't," she said.

"And don't let her plan anything for Thursday night. I have Knicks tickets."

"Really?" she gasped. Catherine's eyes lit up and she hugged him very tight, suddenly aware of the flimsy pajamas she was wearing.

Naturally, the hug turned into a kiss and Catherine had never been more aware of her clothing before.

"I'd better go," he said as he reluctantly pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow night," he said hoarsely.

Catherine could only nod as he stepped back and she watched him walk out of the penthouse. It took her a moment to get control of her nerves and she quickly jumped up and down to rid herself of the nervous energy.

"Catherine?" Ellie called from the other room.

"Coming!" Catherine called back as she ran towards the media room.

As she settled onto a couch with a pillow and a handful of popcorn, she hugged herself and knew there was a ridiculous smile on her face. Ellie started the movie and offered her a blanket, which Catherine refused. There was no need for blankets, that kiss was going to keep her warm for the rest of the night.


	9. I'm Yours

Disclaimer: Jane Austen's works are in the Public Domain with no existing Copyright. Also, I'm a dork.

A/N: Wow. Did you guys know I'm in law school? They say the second year is when they work you to death and that is actually true! I'm extremely sorry it took so long to write this chapter, but I'm finally back and after this chapter things should be wrapped up soon. If anyone is still reading, THANK YOU! Here we go!

Ellie, Catherine, and the maid waved Mr. Tilney off after breakfast and Catherine was not imagining it when she felt the whole penthouse breathe a sigh of relief. Mr. Tilney wasn't a bad man, he wasn't mean to the staff, or anything specific, but he carried around a lot of tension with him and it spread out around him like a cancer. Ellie and Catherine left almost immediately for 30 Rock and the week officially began.

Catherine was generally speechless during the 30 Rock tour and then she laughed harder than she ever had in her life as she attempted to rollerblade for the first time at the plaza. They had just enough time to go home and change for dinner. The restaurant wasn't particularly fancy, but they had decided to make a big deal out of it for fun.

Ellie was finished touching up her hair and makeup and decided to see how Catherine was doing. She knocked and heard Catherine shout "Come in!" As she pushed the door open she saw Catherine attempting to do something with her hair.

"I'm almost done," she said as she unsuccessfully tried to twist her hair into a chignon.

"Here," Ellie said taking Catherine's hair from her hands and pinning it into half a bun with her curls trailing down her neck and back. Ellie then looked at Catherine's face and saw she had done a good makeup job and they hurried down to the street to catch a cab.

Jekyll and Hyde was like nothing Catherine had ever seen before. While the three of them ate dinner there were actors going crazy all over the place and she had never been so terrified and entertained while eating dinner. With the show raging around them, they never really had a chance to talk, which is why Catherine was pleased to see Henry escorting them home. He came up to the penthouse with them and had coffee and cake in the entertainment room while they all played Mario Kart on Ellie's Wii.

It was a fantastic evening and they laughed and trash-talked as one by one, Ellie beat them at every single race. Reluctant to end the evening, they put on a movie that even Henry wouldn't mind and eventually they all fell asleep on various couches. Catherine who had been sitting with Henry on the big couch woke to find him spooning her and she felt herself flush as an indescribable feeling of joy bubbled within. She noticed the clock on the cable box said 6:30 and she shook Henry gently.

His response was to groan lightly and tighten his hold on her, snuggling closer. He seemed to realize what he was doing a moment later, though, because he opened one eye and peered at her as a sheepish grin blossomed on his face.

"It's 6:30," she whispered. "I thought you might have to work."

"Oh, thanks," he responded, though he made no move to let her go.

"Do you?"

"Have to work?" he asked, his grin widening.

"Yes," she tried to suppress the giggle bubbling in her throat.

"I suppose so. I don't have to leave for a bit, though."

"Good," she said as she settled back onto the couch, this time facing him, and shut her eyes. It didn't work, though, because she could feel his gaze and so she opened her eyes.

"I'm glad you're here," he said softly.

"Me too," she said.

"What are your feelings on morning breath?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know. I suppose if we both have it, it gets cancelled out, don't you think?"

"I'm glad you feel that way," he said before moving in for a long, searing, toe-curling kiss.

Things were getting pretty hot and heavy when they heard Ellie yawning and stirring on the other couch. Henry paused for a moment before checking the clock. With a sigh he dropped one last kiss on her mouth before getting off of the couch.

Catherine heard him shuffle into one of the spare rooms and sat up when he emerged clean and in fresh clothes.

"You keep clothes here?"

"Yeah, just in case."

"I have no idea what Ellie wants to do tonight," she confessed.

"She'll let me know and I'll meet you guys wherever," he said. "I'd better get going. Have a good day," he said kissing her with a freshly brushed mouth.

"No fair! Now I have morning breath and you don't!" she laughed.

"My stance on the issue is firmly in the 'I don't care' camp," he said kissing her again.

"I'll see you tonight," she said smiling against his mouth.

He stood up reluctantly and waved for her to follow him. She stood and followed him to the front hall where he gathered her into a warm embrace just before one last good bye kiss after which he left for work.

"He really likes you," Ellie said as she walked into the kitchen to start the coffeemaker.

"He does?" Catherine asked elated.

"Of course he does." Ellie smiled and looked at her critically. "What would you like to do today?"

"I know it's not terribly exciting, but I'd like to see the Guggenheim," Catherine said quietly.

"No problem! It's just down the street. I haven't been in ages, so it's totally okay!" Ellie greeted Ilsa, the maid, and wandered towards her bedroom. "We'll leave after breakfast."

Catherine smiled at the bounce in her friends step after sleeping all night on a couch. She followed her example and went to take a shower and change for the day.

The Guggenheim was peaceful and tranquil in a way that Catherine hadn't realized she'd been craving until she'd experienced it. Growing up in a large family in houses that were always too small peace and tranquility were not things one came upon easily. Ellie seemed to recognize Catherine's need for peace and eventually wandered off. Catherine protested, but Ellie assured her it was fine. Catherine was growing to love her new friend and didn't want her to think she was ungrateful, but she had been craving this peace.

She wandered alone through the museum and finally found Ellie waiting in the gift shop near the front entrance. They meandered through the shop and eventually decided on a few purchases, before heading out to the street. They agreed to continue the mellow theme for the day and headed to the Central Park Zoo next. After afternoon ice cream they meandered home to find Henry sitting in the entertainment room watching a 24-hour news network. Ellie and Catherine went to change for dinner and emerged as Ilsa announced that it was ready. With only the three of them at the table it was a relaxed and happy atmosphere.

"The three of us should go to the Soho Photo Gallery this weekend. Stan at work was telling me about a great exhibition going on right now," Henry suggested.

"Oh, photos? Meh, I don't think I could handle that," Ellie said, pouting. "Catherine can go if she wants to, though."

"I think it sounds great. I'd love to go," Catherine said smiling shyly for Henry.

"Perfect, we'll go on Saturday."

When dessert was over they moved back to the entertainment room where Ellie began looking for a movie to watch.

"Ellie? It's been such a long time since I checked my email, do you mind if I use your computer?"

"Not at all, I'll get it for you." Henry was sitting next to Catherine on the couch and holding her hand tightly in his.

"What do you think will happen after this?" Henry asked.

Catherine blushed and debated whether she should willfully misunderstand him. She decided to be honest. "I don't know. I start school in September and basketball takes up all of my free time October to March. I don't even know if I'll be free in the summer time." She frowned at the general lack of freedom that faced her.

"I've been thinking..." he started before he was cut off by Ellie re-entering the room.

"Here you go," she said brightly as she handed Catherine an open laptop.

"Thanks!" Catherine's face had flushed a deep red and she resisted the urge to drag Henry from the room to find out what he'd been thinking. Instead she logged into her email account and began skimming the subjects of her messages. She hadn't looked at a computer in over a week and the messages had been piling up. One of the newer ones caught her eye. It was from James and the subject read "Isabelle Thorpe." She clicked it open and read quickly.

"Oh my goodness!" she said sitting up and nearly dropping Ellie's laptop on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked turning away from the movie collection.

"It's James. He caught Isabelle and your brother together on the golf course a few nights ago."

Henry and Ellie shared a look. The golf course could only mean one thing.

"Were they...?" Ellie asked quietly.

"Yes." Catherine said as tears sprang to her eyes. "The rest of the email is just James going on about the unfaithfulness of women and how wrong he was to ever trust her." The tears were now rolling down her cheeks. "How could she do that to him? When I left they had just become exclusive and she goes off with...with..." she started sobbing and felt Henry gather her into his arms and hug her tightly.

"It'll be okay," Henry said quietly into her hair. "He'll be okay."

Catherine could only reply with a babbling stream of incoherent noises. She sat up and wiped her face with her hands while nodding her head over and over.

"You're right," she squeaked out. "He'll be fine. I just can't stand that my supposed friend was so awful to my favorite brother. I don't understand what kind of person could do that!"

Ellie brought her a box of tissues and sat down on the other side of her.

"What can I do to help you feel better? Ice cream? Whiskey? Let you beat me at Mario Kart?"

Catherine laughed and hiccupped at the same time. "No, that's okay. I think I'd like to go to bed though."

"Of course," Ellie said. Henry stood with Catherine and walked her to her door.

"I'm sorry to have ruined the evening," Catherine sighed as Henry hugged her again.

"You didn't ruin anything. I'm going to write Fred and email about this whole thing, though. He should've known better."

"No, I don't blame him anymore, really. She acted like a...like a snake!"

"You are much nicer than I would have been if this were happening to Ellie," he chuckled.

"Will I see you in the morning?"

"No, I've got to go home tonight. But my father is coming home tomorrow night and you're all coming to my place to have dinner."

"Oh, wow! That's great. I can't wait." She gave him a watery smile and he gave her a kiss goodnight before she retreated into her room.

Sleep was an elusive companion that evening though as Catherine lay in bed for some time, tossing and turning. There was so much running through her head that she was getting dizzy. Eventually she opened up the French doors that led to the balcony and sat on a chair. The night air was cool, and there was a delightful breeze tickling her skin.

Henry had been thinking... It repeated over and over in her mind. He'd been thinking about the future. How were they going to continue this relationship if he worked in New York and she went to school in Maryland? She couldn't see any way around it and was dying to know what type of solution he had come up with. Before she knew it, the sun had started to rise. Catherine didn't feel the least bit tired, so she decided to go for a run through Central Park. She got to the kitchen just as Ilsa was beginning breakfast and she told the maid where she was going in case Ellie woke up while she was gone.

Catherine had been staying with the Tilneys for four days now and hadn't once taken advantage of the park as a place to take her daily run. It was getting warmer and she decided to head back to the penthouse. When she walked in the front door she could hear Ellie and a man speaking in angry voices in the dining room. Though, Ellie's voice was less angry and more desperate. When Catherine appeared in the doorway to the dining room she found Ellie and her father sitting at the table. They both stopped talking when they saw her and Ellie's face flushed. Mr. Tilney stared her down as and Catherine felt as though she had done something terribly wrong.

"I need to clean up, please forgive me," she said before hurrying off.

Ellie followed her to her bedroom and shut the door.

"Catherine, I'm so very sorry. My father says we have to go out of the country for business and he has to leave almost immediately. He's calling his travel agent now to book you a flight home." Ellie's voice wavered and she was on the brink of tears.

"Did I do something wrong?" Catherine asked, remembering Mr. Tilney's look.

"No, not at all. He's just like this sometimes. He get's lonely on these long trips and makes me come with him. I'm really sorry about it."

"Okay, well I'll just take a shower and pack up and we'll figure things out."

"I'm afraid there isn't time for that. He's having a car sent for you almost immediately and he's booking you on the next possible flight. I tell you what. Go take your shower, bring your clothes and I'll pack everything else up. Would that be okay?"

"I...I guess so. I-It's so sudden!"

"I know, I really can't apologize enough for this."

"It's not your fault Ellie. I should go ahead and get clean. Thank you for packing for me."

Ellie hugged her tightly despite Catherine's sweaty appearance.

"I'm really going to miss you. Will you email me the second you get home so I know?"

"Of course." Catherine grabbed an outfit suited for traveling, set aside her sandals and took everything to the bathroom to clean up. When she emerged she had her toiletries ready to pack and found Ellie waiting at the front door with her suitcase. Together they walked to the elevator and descended to the lobby.

Outside of the front door a black car stood waiting to take her to the JFK airport. They exited the building in silence and Catherine turned to her friend one last time for a hug.

"Promise me you'll keep in touch," Ellie said tearfully.

"I promise. Maybe you can come see me sometime," Catherine said.

"Maybe," Ellie said wiping away a rogue tear.

The driver put Catherine's suitcase in the trunk and opened the door for her. She climbed in and waved goodbye to the best girlfriend she'd ever had. As the car pulled off, she remembered she hadn't left a message for Henry.

"Wait!" the car jerked to a halt and she rolled down her window and stuck her head out. "Ellie!" The young woman turned back and looked at the car. "Tell Henry I'm sorry and I'll write him soon!"

Ellie nodded and waved.

"Go ahead," Catherine told the driver as she sunk back in her seat and watched the city fly by.

All too suddenly her life seemed to have begun to mirror the romance plots she used to sigh over. She cursed herself for ever having wanted her life to be like one of those wretched books in the first place. Leaving the city without even seeing Henry one last time hurt so much she couldn't breathe.


	10. You and I

Disclaimer: Jane Austen's works are in the Public Domain with no existing Copyright. Also, I'm a dork.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! It's nice to know that people are still reading. I know this was a shorter delay than the last one, but I apologize for it nonetheless. A beloved member of my family passed away and I was out of town for the funeral and then lost some of my motivation. This is the last chapter and there's a special note at the bottom. Thank you SO MUCH for reading! It's been such a pleasure writing this little tale.

The flight home was only an hour, but it felt like a day. Catherine had never been more exhausted in her life, yet she could not shut her eyes and rest. When she disembarked she realized that her family had no idea that she was home. There was no one waiting for her at the baggage claim. Wearily, she dialed home on her cell phone and managed to get her father to come pick her up without breaking down in tears. It was the questioning that was to come which worried her the most. There was no way her parents would be able to overlook her sudden appearance without some questions.

She sat with her bags on a bench outside of the claim area and dreaded the moment, but was ultimately relieved when her father's Toyota Prius pulled up to the curb. Mr. Morland hopped out of the car and loaded her bags into the trunk before hugging Catherine and opening the door for her. She leaned back in her seat and shut her eyes. When he got back into the car he could see that she was in no mood to explain the situation. He was glad to have her home anyway, so he let her rest before returning back to the madness that was the Morland household.

When they returned home her two youngest siblings, Sally and Tara, were playing a loud video game in the living room. Nobody thought twice about Catherine's unexpected return. Nobody, except her mother who bustled out of the kitchen with a plate of Rice Cereal Treats and a look of pure concern and sympathy on her face. Mrs. Morland let Catherine take a treat first before setting the plate on the coffee table in front of the younger girls. Then she went to Catherine and gave her the warmest hug Catherine had ever had.

"Do you want to talk about it, dear?" Mrs. Morland asked after she let her go.

"Not right now, Mom. Thanks." She gave her mother a watery smile and followed her dad up to her bedroom.

Mr. Morland set her bags down on the floor and gave her another hug.

"When you're ready to talk, we're ready to listen," he said in what Catherine recognized as his best minister voice.

She nodded and swallowed back some tears before watching him leave. When the door clicked behind him she finally unleashed a fresh torrent of tears and lay on the bed where she cried herself to sleep.

She awoke to the sound of knocking at her door and realized it was dark outside.

"Come in," she called to the knocker.

"Hey Cathy," Sally said as she entered. "Mom wanted me to come see if you wanted some dinner."

Catherine realized that she'd hardly eaten all day and that after a long run in the park. Her stomach growled ferociously and she sat up.

"Yeah, thanks." Together the sisters went downstairs where the rest of the family was sitting at the dinner table.

She and Sally joined them and Catherine prayed that her sisters' chatter would keep the attention focused on them until dinner was over. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see her parents exchanging worried glances, but they chose not to discuss it at the dinner table. The younger girls were hustled up to bed by their dad while Catherine and her mother washed dishes together.

"We were very surprised to get your call this morning, Cathy."

"Mom, can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Would you mind calling me Catherine? I kind of like it better than Cathy."

"Catherine," her mother rolled it around on her tongue and thought about it. "Yes. It suits you much better. You're growing into such a lovely young woman."

"I'm sorry for the surprise. I don't really understand what happened myself. I went for a run this morning and when I returned to the Tilneys, Mr. Tilney was back from his business trip and on his way to another one. He's taken Ellie with him out of the country."

"Well, that's understandable, I suppose. I just wish you'd had time to notify us. We would have bought your ticket. I'll have to send a check to Mr. Tilney."

Catherine just nodded not having any idea how much her trip had cost at such short notice and was embarrassed to think about how expensive the ticket must have been. She dried the last dish and hung the wet dish towel on the oven.

"I need to email Ellie and let her know that I got home okay."

"Okay," her mother watched her oldest daughter walk out with a heavy heart. Something had happened on that trip and she knew that prying would only cause her teenaged daughter to clam up.

_Ellie,_

_I arrived home this morning safe and sound. Sorry for the delay with the email, but I didn't sleep much last night and I found myself exhausted when I finally got here. Thanks again for such a wonderful trip. I'm sorry it had to be cut short. When you return perhaps you might come join me here in Maryland for a little while before school starts. I hope everyone is okay._

_C_

Catherine sent her short note off to Ellie and then opened a new message for Henry. She wrote his name at the top of it, but then stared at the little black cursor blinking at her from the screen, mocking her inability to put her feelings into words. Finally, she decided to mimic her letter to Ellie.

_Henry,_

_I'm so sorry to have left so unexpectedly. I felt like there was so much more to say, but I'm home now, safe and sound, and I know you're busy with work. Maybe if you have any more vacation time you might come and visit me with Ellie. I've invited her to come when she's back in the country. I really enjoyed our time together and I'll never forget this summer. Thank you so much._

_Love,_

_C_

She stared at the word "love" on her screen and agonized over whether or not to use it. In the end she thought about the fact that she might never see him again and knew this was the time to say it. Even if it was just a sign-off on a short email. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she clicked send and logged out of her email before heading to bed.

Catherine awoke feeling slightly better. The pressure she had felt weighing on her heart had eased some and she hoped to find some emails in her inbox this morning. She rolled over and made herself comfortable hoping to wile away at least another hour in bed before joining her raucous family when the sound of deep voices reached her from the front hall below her bedroom.

Stepping out of bed, she tiptoed to her window and peeked out. What she saw was an unfamiliar silver car sitting in the driveway. She listened to her father's deep voice and recognized the tone of a minister's lecture starting. The voice replying was...familiar. She stood at the window in panic mode. Fight or flight. Fight...or flight. She couldn't decide whether to put on some clothes and investigate or get back in her bed and curl up. There was a nagging feeling in her stomach that said "fight." So she put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and crept down the hallway and listened.

"I know sir, I'm really sorry to just show up like this. What my father did was inexcusable."

"We entrusted her to the care of your family and I'm afraid you sent her back looking like a shadow of herself."

Henry. Catherine's mind was racing. _What was he doing here? Why had she only put on sweatpants!_

"Henry?" Catherine called out as she walked down the stairs slowly. Her eyes were wide and she felt as though she were moving in a dream. That disturbing feeling that she was walking through molasses. He looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes and the smile on his face was one of relief.

"Catherine!" She descended the stairs but stayed close to the bottom step. "Are you okay? I came to apologize."

"Cathy," her father said softly. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Daddy. Thanks."

Mr. Morland nodded his head and went back into the kitchen behind a closed door. The young lovers stood and stared at each other for a moment.

"I had to make sure you made it back okay."

"I sent you an email last night," she said with a shy smile. The same shy smile that had won him over just a few weeks ago.

He pulled out his blackberry and chuckled. She watched him push some buttons and then his smile grew twice as big. "Love?"

Catherine froze and she could feel a warm flush creeping up her neck. She didn't know how to answer. She hadn't thought she'd ever have to explain that.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again. It seemed like the best time to say it."

"I never got to tell you my news," he said stepping tentatively towards her.

"Oh?"

"I quit my job," he said beaming at her.

"You what?" Catherine was stunned and could feel her jaw hanging open.

"I quit. My father found out the night before he came home and ousted you from the penthouse."

"Was that why?"

"I don't think so," he shook his head. "I've got a trust fund from my mom's side of the family, which means I never really _had_ to work, but I did because it was expected of me and I wanted to earn my own way."

"So you're just not going to work anymore?"

"No, I'm going into business for myself. I'm going to be a photographer!"

"Oh that's awesome!"

"The best part is," Henry said moving in even closer, "that I can be a photographer anywhere in the world."

"Oh?" Catherine blushed again and smiled even wider. "So you're headed off to the wilds of Africa, right? Or the Alps?"

"Nope," he said his grin growing bigger by the second. "I'm going to take pictures in Maryland, Virginia, and Washington, D.C.."

"Really?" she said feigning surprise. "Well, doesn't that beat all?"

"Catherine," Henry managed to croak before he grabbed her in a hug and kissed her hard on the mouth.

When he pulled back a second later he noticed two younger girls staring down at them from the staircase landing giggling.

"Hi Sally. Hi Tara." Catherine said grumpily without having to look.

"Morning Cathy," the girls said in unison.

"Go away punks," Catherine practically growled.

"Please, if you wanted privacy then you shouldn't have been kissing in the foyer," Sally said primly as the two youngsters descended the stairs and moved past the couple into the kitchen.

Catherine and Henry could only laugh before she pulled him into the living room to talk in some privacy.

"So you don't know why your father kicked me out so suddenly?"

"No, I didn't really stick around to ask questions. Ellie is distraught though, did you write her?"

"Yes, the same time as I wrote you."

"Good, I know it'll make her feel better." Henry took Catherine's hand as they sat on the couch.

"So when are you moving?"

"I'm heading down to College Park tomorrow to find a place to live. There's no chance your parents would let you live with me instead of in the dorms, is there?"

"Probably not, but the team requires I be on campus."

"Ah, well, I'll be close by anyhow," he smiled.

"And then?"

"Once I have a place to live I'll go home and pack and get everything moved. It'll probably take a week or so."

"That's so awesome. I can't believe you're doing it."

"I've always wanted to, but you're the one who gave me the courage."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I've thought about it so many times, but watching you learn it all for the first time showed me what a great gift I had been wasting all these years."

"Is your father furious?"

"He's not pleased, but he'll get over it."

Catherine was silent for a moment.

"What would he say if he knew you were here with me?"

"Catherine," Henry said, but he stopped. "He would probably be furious."

"Did I do something to offend him?" she asked quietly.

"I wish I could tell you. All I know is that time will tell."

Catherine nodded and the two lovers spent the rest of the morning talking and making plans. When Henry reluctantly tore himself away from her side she saw him to his car and sent him on his way.

When she managed to get a little time on the computer she checked her email.

_Dear Catherine,_

_I'm so glad you made it home safely. It turns out my father lied about a business trip as an excuse to send you on your way. I have no idea why, but he's been in a very foul mood ever since Henry found out you had left. I'll let you know more when I understand it. I hope you're well. Write back soon._

_E_

Catherine read the message and calmly reflected on what could have possibly happened to make Mr. Tilney react the way he had. She wondered if she'd ever know.

Over the next few weeks Catherine maintained a correspondence with Henry and Ellie that seemed to trickle information down into what ultimately became a greater understanding. Apparently, Mr. Tilney received an email through work from John Thorpe regarding Catherine's fortune (or lack thereof) and her situation. He also wrote to inform Mr. Tilney that she was nothing more than a gold-digging two-timer. Ellie did her best to slowly reform Catherine's image in Mr. Tilney's mind and eventually he could think about her without any trace of fury. The fact that she had a chance at a professional career in Women's Basketball cheered him up greatly and eventually, with lots of time and consideration, he could begin to be happy about his son's relationship with Ms. Catherine Morland. In Catherine's senior year, Ellie had managed to coax her father out to a women's college basketball game, where Mr. Tilney got a chance to see, in person, how much pure potential his future daughter-in-law had.

Yes, after three years of steady dating Henry and Catherine had grown to love each other more than they ever imagined. Theirs was a relationship of mutual respect, affection, and devotion. They were the envy of every one of Catherine's girlfriends and at the start of her senior year, he proposed to her.

They had been walking across campus towards her dorm when Henry stopped her under the pretense of tying his shoelace. He knelt down to tie it, but when she looked down at him, he was looking up at her with a shiny diamond nestled in a baby blue jewelry box. They were standing next to Testudo, the Terrapin mascot of Maryland and the good luck charm of every student on campus. She had been in the process of rubbing his worn brass head (an automatic reflex). He gently removed her hand from Testudo's head and slid the diamond on her left fourth finger as she stood speechless looking at the crowd that had gathered around them.

Catherine was something of a celebrity on campus as the senior star of the Women's team and when she nodded her head and he jumped up to embrace her there were hundreds of students and teachers whooping and cheering for her. She had never been so embarrassed in her life.

Ellie met a young man with a great deal of promise at Princeton in her freshman year and when she brought him home to meet her father he instantly took a liking to him. The whole affair of having his children grow up and fall in love had softened Mr. Tilney a bit and he began to relax around them in a way that he never had before.

Life was not perfect for the happy couple, as life never is, but from an auspicious beginning to a fairy tale ending, they formed a unit so close and so much in love that it hurt the teeth of all those who witnessed their interactions. And perhaps, just perhaps, they lived happily ever after.

*A/N Thank you all for reading my first real foray into Jane Austen fan fic. I hope it was a satisfying ending for everyone and I wanted to let you know that I would very much love to revamp this story and make it a bit more substantial so that it might get published. Northanger Abbey is sorely underrepresented in the spin-off/modernization oeuvre of the bookstore and I would love to rectify that. My goal is to read a ton of romance novels this summer and then take what I have and make it better using your suggestions and critiques as well as my research. So now's your chance to get your say in. Leave me a review because I would love to know what everyone thinks. XO wannabehermy.*


End file.
